


Fucking Ever After

by Slackersunite



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: AU, After care, Anal Play, Anal Plug, BDSM, Body Worship, Chastity Device, Collars, Cum Play, Dom!Peter, Fluff and Angst, For Days, Leashes, Lots of character development, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Porn With Plot, Prince!Peter, Sex Toys, Slave!Wade, Smut, Sub!Wade, Vibrators, War, no powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-10-19 02:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 31,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10629831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slackersunite/pseuds/Slackersunite
Summary: In a world where being a sex slave is one of the most popular occupations, Wade struggles to find a master until Prince Peter buys him off the market. Sexy times follow, and both men find themselves struggling against societal constraints.





	1. The Market

The Market was carved into the base of the mountain. It was deep and cavernous, full of twists and turns and people from all different kingdoms. 

Today the place was bustling, traders from all over were hurrying to set up. Today the Royals were coming to visit, and that meant big bucks. 

~

The wooden door opened with a loud bang that resonated through the stone room. Light filtered in to the dark mess and the men inside groaned softly. 

"If you don't get sold off today, you're staying in here for another month," a crude voice called out. 

One of the traders came up to Wade and unlocked the shackles that held his arms above his head. He pulled on Wade's leather collar, and walked him out of the room. The air that hit him was refreshing. Wade had only spent two weeks in that filthy hole, and he hoped to never see it again, he hoped that someone, anyone would buy him. 

The only time a slave got any kind of special treatment was right before the market opened, and because today the Royals were coming the treatment was overly special. 

The trader pushed Wade into the bathing room, where a bunch of servants waited for him. They were quick with him, their hands everywhere at once. They unlocked Wade's chastity cage, letting his flaccid cock free. It was a great relief. What's more they pulled out the plug that had been sitting in him for two whole weeks. The tension in his body released all at once, and he felt weak and empty. They were rough with him, and soon Wade was pushed into a steaming pool of water, and scrubbed from head to toe. They had to make sure he was perfect so that a Royal might buy him. But Wade knew it was unlikely to happen, the scars that covered his body made it almost impossible to sell him. 

Wade was cleaned until his skin was matted and soft. They stuffed thinly sliced cucumbers into Wade's mouth as a meal. They pried his mouth open and furiously scrubbed his teeth and gums and tongue until his entire mouth was burning with mint, and they poured luke warm water down his throat. He was perfumed over until he was coughing through the fresh scent of pine and clover. His dick was stroked and lubed before it was put back in its chastity cage, and his taut muscles were massaged before the small plug was pushed back into him. 

Then the black leather collar was strapped back around his neck, and his hands were tied behind his back with a matching set of wrist restraints. Another black leather loop was tied around his ankles, giving him only enough leway to walk in staccato strides. A chain was attached from the back of his collar to his wrists, and a twin set from his wrists to the cage, and another from the cage to his ankles. 

All tied up Wade was pushed through the inner workings of the market, until he was walked into the main stage. Servants bustled around moving from display to display with clipboards and cash, all trying to find the best slaves for their royal masters. 

Wade was moved to a stand and he was forced to stand straight and naked in front of what seemed like the whole world. His muscles rippled through his scarred patchwork skin. 

Many people came over to him, their hands touching and feeling. Many prodding popsicle sticks into his mouth to examine his throat, others grabbing his assistant and chest, pulling him in all different directions.

After standing for a few more minutes, listening to the yells of the bargaining crowd a lithe sensuous woman came over to him. She wore turquoise flowing chiffon, and her lips were covered in pink honey. She looked over Wade, examining ever curve and dip of his body. She grabbed Wade's face, and examined his teeth. Then she turned towards the trader standing beside him, the man who owned Wade, "His royal highness Prince Peter would like to see this." 

The trader nodded, and the servant girl who was all sensuous curves took out a leash and hooked it to the front of Wade's collar and started pulling him towards a private market room. 

Inside servants in all different colors of chiffon lined the walls and moved back and forth with fruits and cold drinks.

A man sat on a large thrown, dressed in vivid red and blue cloaks. A golden ruby encrusted crown sat almost crookedly upon his head. Wade thought he was beautiful, and his whole body shook at the thought of being dominated by him. 

He smiled slyly as Wade was led to the center of the circular hall. He sat his hand on his chin looking over Wade, "Spin for me sweetheart." Wade spun slowly around, and met Peter's fiery gaze again. Peter uncrossed his legs and stood up. He took long strides towards Wade and stopped just inches away. "Hmm, and what's your name?" Prince Peter purred. 

Wade didn't know how to answer. Nobody had ever asked him that before, it seemed so long since his name had ever been used. Not since he was a teenager at least. Wade wasn't even sure he was supposed to answer. 

Peter glanced towards the trader, and then back at Wade. "Please don't tell me you're mute. Come on, you must have a name."

Wade risked a glance towards his trader, but got no hint. He opened his mouth and gulped out, "W-Wade." 

Peter hummed delightedly, then glanced down at the cage around Wade's cock. "How long has this been on," he directed at the trader.

The trader bowed slightly, "Just about two weeks now your highness." Peter nodded, seemingly satisfied, "And the plug?" 

"The same your majesty." 

"How big is it?" Peter asked, cocking an eyebrow. 

"Just an inch your highness. He'll still be tight."

Peter smiled, a cat like grin. "Yes, you will do nicely... Wade." 

He turned around and went back to his throne, taking a sip from a large goblet of wine. "Put him in the carriage." 

~

Wade sat in the back carriage, his whole body and mind alight with possibility. He had moved from trader to trader for a whole two years, and now he was finally bought, and by a prince nonetheless. He tingles at just the thought, Prince Peter was beautiful, and he couldn't wait until those hands were all over him, that voice whispering obscenities into his ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut next chapter.


	2. The Chamber

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay let's just set the record straight. This chapter and probably every chapter after this is not in anyway an example of safe sex, or real bdsm. There's no safe words, or condoms or anything remotely called communication. It's just some kinky sex, that only works in the AU.

Peter had always had a slight distaste for the market. He wasn't the type that went through slaves like hours in the day. He tended to get attached, and he hated the way some of the owners treated their possessions. Peter's thing was, if he was going to pay thousands of dollars for a slave, then they would be kept in pristine condition for as long as they served him. 

Being a Royal meant that Peter had been born on top, had been born a top. That was simply his place in the world, he dominated submissive slaves for his pleasure, that was his life. 

Peter thought that he had slept with just about every kind of person. He had had a few slaves grace his beds, but more than that he preferred to sleep with deviants. 

Deviants were easy, more equal. They weren't slaves. Deviants were trained quite literally from birth to serve sexual desire. They were confident and beautiful, with stamina and strength almost inhuman. And they slept with royals for nightly sums. It was sex without the commitment of taking up a slave. 

However recently Peter had been feeling lonely, and so he found himself at the Market. There were throngs of slaves among the busy traders, and the casual customers. There was slaves for everyone here, some people liked to get young slaves. People only eleven and twelve years old so that they could train them perfectly, and get the most of their money. Others, like Peter preferred older more experienced slaves. 

Peter was bored with the whole affair, and he let his servant go pick a slave for him. His specific instructions, "Find someone interesting." 

~

Peter held Wade's leash taut as he led him to his bed chamber. He opened the heavy polished wooden door, revealing a large room. The thick red carpet spread out across the entire area. The large four poster bed was laid out with silk sheets, and the thick curtains were made of velvet. One wall was decorated with chains, whips, riding crops, and canes of all different sizes and colors. Wade gulped, and his cock twitched slightly at the sight. 

Peter led him into the chamber. "Hands and knees only in here okay." 

Wade obediently sunk to the floor, his chains rattling as he got onto his knees. Peter let out a content sigh, the sight of Wade chained up in metal and leather on his knees was enticing. 

Peter pointed towards a small cot on the floor under the wall of restraints. "You'll sleep here when I'm not around, but usually I'll let you sleep with me." 

Wade looked towards the large four poster, it had been two weeks since he had been able to lay down, and the four poster looked enticing. 

There was a metal water bowl next to the cot. "You can drink this water when you need, but don't worry. I'm good at after care, and I'll feed you every meal."

Wade quivered at the thought of being fed. He had been a slave since he was seventeen years old, and every master expects different things. Peter seemed nice, at least he hoped Peter would stay nice. Most masters weren't abusive, but Wade had met a few a little too hard to the whip. Wade hoped Peter would be better. 

Peter's eyes glazed over Wade's body, "You know you're so pretty, I don't think I can resist you." Wade shivered at the praise, and Peter smiled, a hungry smile. "Let's get you unwrapped," Peter whispered as he kneeled down behind Wade to unstrap him from his leather shackles. 

He unstrapped Wade's wrists first, rubbing soothing circles into his wrists which had been bound non stop for the past half month. Peter kissed Wade's shoulder, sucking hard there. Wade keened at the touch, it had been so long since he had been touched liked this. 

"Don't hold out on me, talk as much as you want. Make as much noise as you want." Peter unstrapped the braces around Wade's ankles, and Wade felt free, he felt relief. 

Peter's hands came up and massaged at Wade's neck, uncuffed his collar, and smoothed over his mottled skin down until he had a hold on Wade's hips. He nestled in Wade's neck, kissing and biting at his pulse, his tongue laving over the reddening marks. 

Peter pulled Wade against his chest, and his hands hugged Wade, and moved down to unlock his chastity cage. The plastic fell apart, and Peter rolled the ring off. Wade's length instantly hardened and he moaned at the feeling of Peter's body all over him. 

Peter smiled at the sounds and licked at the cuff of Wade's ear, "Hands and knees baby boy, I want to see your head on the ground, and your ass in the air." 

Wade obediently got into position, as Peter got up and moved to the drawer on the other wall, and shed his shirt. Once Wade was bowed into position Peter commanded him to spread his legs. Peter kneeled between his legs and grabbed Wade's ass, spreading the cheeks. "This is much to small for you isn't it?" Peter said, as he tapped the anal plug. He slowly pulled it out and tossed it to the side. It was small, barely stretching Wade. Peter grabbed the bottle of lube he had gotten out of the drawer, and he squeezed it directly onto Wade, making him arch his back to the cold and let out a quiet yelp. 

Peter pushed the tip of his index finger into Wade's entrance, it had been two years since Wade had been fingered, and the sensation had his cock leaking. Wade stretched open like a flower, and Peter pushed in another finger, twisting and circling. He added a third finger and Wade tried thrusting back to gain some more. But that only earned him a hard slap. Wade keened at the stinging pain, but it went straight to kiss cock. He wanted desperately for some friction, but he knew he could only get it if his master wanted him to get it.

Peter pulled his fingers out and dragged his lube slick fingers down Wade's back. Then he lined up his cock with Wade's entrance and pushed in all the way to the hilt. "Ahhhh," Wade moaned as he was filled and stretched on Peter's cock. 

"You like that pretty boy? You like being split open on my dick like this?" 

Wade didn't reply, and Peter slapped his ass again. "Y-yes sir. Love being filled by you, s-so big." 

Peter grabbed a hold of Wade's hips and rolled his hips. He pulled out slowly and then pushed in deep. He started slow and then soon started thrusting deep and fast. He hit Wade's prostate hard, which had him screaming into the soft carpet. Peter thrust in, and spanked Wade every few thrusts just to add pleasure to pain, and Wade's cock was hard and leaking, smearing precum all over his stomach. 

Then Peter came, arching his back and digging his nails into Wade's hips. He shot hot sticky cum over Wade's walls and he pulled out reveling in the cream-pie. Then Peter grabbed the plug, this one was his own, and it was much wider than the previous. He pushed it into Wade's ass locking in the cum. He smoothed his hands over Wade's lower back and ass, relaxing the tense muscles there. "Mmh, wouldn't want it to go to waste would we Wade?" 

"N-no sir," Wade chocked out, his thighs were almost trembling, and he could feel the hot thick liquid inside him, and he desperately wanted to cum. 

Peter went and sat on the cushioned chest at the foot of the four poster. "Come here," he yelled at Wade, who crawled almost uncomfortably over. Peter's hands came down and caressed Wade's cheeks, and pulled him so he was face to face with Peter's softening member, which was thinly coated in lube and cum. "Go ahead, clean it up," Peter said letting go of Wade's face and leaning  back. Wade looked up at Peter and then back at his cock, then tentatively leaned down and licked the flaccid member. He could taste Peter's cum, and the rubbery taste of the lube. He looked back up at Peter who betrayed no sign of either approval or disapproval. So Wade continued, he licked long thick stripes up Peter's cock, which started to harden again, making the task easier. He licked off the cum, and the lube swallowing what came into his mouth, and when he was done he kissed the head and sat back on his heels. 

Peter smiled at him, and it warmed his whole body, and then the prince leaned down putting a hand under Wade's chin and kissed him roughly, his tongue fucking into Wade's mouth completely devouring him. He pulled away, and Wade was almost dizzy at the adoration. "Get on your back," Peter commanded, and Wade obeyed. Peter moved back to the drawer, and came back with a wand-like toy. Wade was splayed out on the carpet, his legs slightly spread, his hands palms up at his side. His lean body slightly curved off the carpet at his waist. Peter sunk to his knees, in between Wade's legs, which were forced to spread further, making the plug move. Wade rolled his hips slightly, which made his cock smear more pre on his stomach. "Hmm, look at what a mess you're making. Do you want to cum?" Peter teased.

"Y-yes sir, pleasee master."

Peter smiled, and then he touched the wand to Wade's scarred balls. The vibrator sent pleasure up his cock and through his spine and stomach. Wade moaned, his toes curling and his hands forming fists at his side. Peter pulled the vibrator away, and Wade didn't know if he craved more of the stimulation or wanted to run from him. He breathed heavily, and Peter let him catch his breath before he did it again. This time for longer, and Wade was sure he would cum, but Peter pulled away just before he could find his release. Wade let out a short scream of frustration, which made Peter laugh shallowly. "Go ahead, touch yourself."

Wade wasn't sure if he had dreamt the words, or if it was a trick. He stared at Peter who only stared back, and then raised his eyebrows as if asking Wade if he had a question. Wade bit his lip, and unfisted his hands, and he brought it to his cock and started pumping himself. Peter watched, as Wade moved his hand up and down stretching foreskin, and thumbing over the head. Wade picked up the pace until his entire body was tensing up as he got ready to cum. And just as he let out a harsh scream, Peter pushed his cock down, and Wade came strings all over his stomach and chest. Wade panted after his release, and blinked clearing his vision of the afterglow.

Peter smiled and got up, moving to sit down at Wade's side, and he placed a kiss on Wade's cheek.  Then he dragged two fingers through the mess of cum on Wade's torso and placed his finger on Wade's mouth. Wade tentatively opened his mouth and licked Peter's fingers clean, eating his own cum. Peter fed Wade his own cum again and again until Wade had taken all of it, and his chest was clean. The action made Wade squirm, it was so dirty, but it was so good. He could feel his cock hardening again. But Peter was apparently done for the night, because he got up and threw the bottle of lube and the cage back at Wade, "Put it back on." 

Wade sat up, and lubed himself before putting the cage back on. He got back onto his knees, resting on his heels. Peter moved to the door leading out of the chamber. "Go ahead and take a shower, the bathroom is through that door. I'll have someone come and bring you some food." And then door had closed, and Peter was gone, and Wade was alone, and satisfied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know how I feel about this fic, and if it doesn't get a lot of likes I'll probably delete it. So let me know what you think!


	3. The Excercise

Wade woke up naturally to the sunlight casting a warm glow over his face. He sat up on his cot and saw Peter layed out on the four poster reading a thick book. 

"Good morning Wade," he beamed. 

"Good morning your highness." 

"I hope your dinner was satisfactory?" Peter layed the book down.

"Yes, it was nice," Wade replied. He remembered the dinner, and it was the best food he had ever tasted in his entire life. Savory mashed potatoes, and thick sauced over meat. Grilled vegetables, and a platter of sliced fruit. And after everything the servant had handed him a small plate with a truffle on it, and it had melted in his mouth the sweetest most delectable piece of chocolate he had ever tasted. 

"I'm glad you liked it, now!" Peter exclaimed rising off the bed, "would you like some breakfast?" 

Wade nodded, and sat up on his knees remembering Peter's rule. Peter came over and caressed his cheek and placed a kiss on his head, "What do you want to eat?" 

Wade didn't think he had ever been asked that question. Not even his parents had asked him that. He had always just eaten what he was given. So now he thought about it and Wade had absolutely no idea what to say, but he remembered how he loved pancakes, and how he hadn't had pancakes in years. "Pancakes... please." 

Peter smiled at him, the prince's thumb smoothing across his cheek, "Of course sweet heart, now go wash up."  

~

When Wade came out of the bathroom Peter was sitting on the cushioned chest with a plate of pancakes in his hand. On the floor in front of him resting on a towel was a large beaded anal plug, nipple clamps, and new chastity cage. 

Peter put the plate down and beckoned for Wade to come over. Wade knelt down in front of the towel, staring at the intimidating toys. Peter knelt down behind him, and started massaging his shoulders, placing a kiss on his neck. Peter's hands were like magic, and Wade reveled in the gentle touch. Peter smoothed his hands down Wade's backs all the way down to his hips, all the while kissing and biting his neck. "Bend over," Peter whispered, and Wade obeyed resting on his elbows and curving his back. Peter's hands smoothed over Wade's ass, kneading the muscles and then roughly pulling his cheeks apart. Peter tapped the plug embedded in Wade, and then placing a kiss to his lower back Peter pulled it out and tossed it to the side. 

Wade moaned at the loss, and his hips swayed slightly. "Lower," Peter commanded, and Wade brought his head to the floor, his cheek resting on the soft carpet. Wade felt Peter's hot breath at his entrance, and this hot wet tongue teasing his hole. Wade moaned, none of his previous masters had ever eaten him out before, and the sensation made him achingly hard, the chastity device giving him no room to find his own pleasure. Peter flicked his tongue into Wade's hole, his hands still squeezing Wade's ass. Then all at once Peter's tongue dove into Wade's hot entrance, swirling around, fucking into him shallow and fast. "Ah- fuckk, master-" Wade almost screamed in frustration, but Peter only continued till Wade was a mewling mess. 

Peter sat up, rubbing his shirt sleeve over his saliva slicked mouth. He slapped Wade's ass hard, making him buck. Peter reached over Wade to the towel and grabbed the new plug. It was long, the beads getting successively bigger. Peter coated the toy in lube, and poured more of the cold liquid directly onto Wade making him arch his back. Then Peter tapped the tip of the plug to Wade's entrance, "Relax and breathe sweet heart, this is gonna be in you all day." 

Wade took a deep breath, his hands turning into fists, bracing himself for the stretch. Peter pushed the toy in slowly till the first bead was inside Wade, and then he pulled it out and pushed it again this time going to the second. Peter continued the movement, opening Wade up, filling him, stretching him. Wade moaned as the toy slid into the base. Peter's hands massaged Wade's lower back and then he commanded Wade to sit up. Peter kissed Wade's neck and rubbed soothing circles into it. And then he brought the black leather collar up and clasped it around Wade, tight but not tight enough to choke. 

Wade sat up on his heels, the toy almost brushed his prostate but not quite. Wade twitched around where he was sitting, trying to get situated but to no avail. Peter sat back on the chest and crossed his legs. He reached forward, hooking his finger in the silver loop of Wade's collar and pulling him forward. Wade shuffled forward so he was kneeling just in front of Peter who was once again holding the plate of pancakes.

"Hungry?" Peter asked.

Wade nodded and Peter stabbed a forkful of buttery soft pancakes and brought it to Wade's lips. Wade ate it greatfully, and Peter fed him another forkful. Wade's hole clenched and unclenched around the toy, but his mind was now more focused on the pancakes, which were soft and warm and syrupy. They were the best pancakes he had ever tasted.  Wade swallowed the second mouthful, and looked at Peter expectantly but he wasn't moving to feed Wade any more.

"Do you like it?" Peter asked.

"Yes master."

"How much do you like it?" 

"Their the best I've ever tasted... better because of you." Wade didn't know why he added the last part, but he had, and he didn't regret it because Peter leaned over and captured his lips in a soft sensual kiss. 

"You're a sweetheart, now want to finish your breakfast?" Peter asked taking the fork back into his hand. Wade nodded, and then watched as Peter's other hand opened and revealed a small black cube, with a dial and a button. He stared at it confused, looking from the object to Peter who smiled his cat like grin. 

Peter pushed the button and the plug buried inside Wade started to vibrate sending pleasure through Wade who yelped in surprise rising off his heels and falling helplessly back onto them. "M-master-" 

Peter took a forkful of pancakes and held it to Wade's lips, he opened taking in the savory food, chewing it. The plug kept on vibrating and Wade squirmed, his dick straining against its cage. Peter turned the dial and the plug started vibrating more vigorously, Wade arched his back, and started moaning loudly. Peter kept on feeding him the pancakes, and Wade struggled to swallow the sensations and the frustration building up in his entire body. His toes clenched and Peter turned up the vibratory still. Wade felt he would never be able to finish the pancakes, knowing fully well that there was no chance Peter would let him come if he didn't finish.

The minutes felt like hours as Wade chewed the pancakes trying to swallow them faster and faster, but Peter wouldn't let him. He would feed him only small swallowable bites. When Wade finally finished Peter turned off the device, and it was just as bad as it being turned on. 

Wade moaned, "M-master-" 

Peter smiled, his hand caressing Wade's cheek, "Shh, you'll just have to trust me won't you Wade. I just love seeing you squirm." The words alone at that point would have been enough to make Wade cum. 

Peter reached for a sparkling decorated glass. It was filled with cold water, forming droplets on the outside of the beautiful glass. Peter placed the glass to Wade's lips, and fed him a few sips of the refreshing water. Wade felt it slide all the way down his stomach. Then Peter took the glass back and without any warning he tossed the cold water onto Wade's straining cock instantly deflating it. Wade almost jumped back at the cold contact, but he was too well trained and he only shuddered. 

Peter came down to the floor and unlocked the chastity cage, and then he poured lube into his hand and rubbed it on Wade's cold cock. Wade was shivering and Peter made no move to warm him. Then reaching over Peter grabbed the new cage, this one was made of metal, and it looked like an actual cage with its gaps, made of thick metal lines. The tip was a wide open hole. Peter slid it onto Wade, and locked it, pocketing the key. Then he brought his arms around Wade pulling him closer kissing his chest and neck and lips. "Still cold darling?" Peter asked, but the water had warmed and Wade was no longer shivering so he shook his head. "Good, then go lie down on the bed." 

Wade got up and went to the large four poster, he lied down on his back the plug moving inside him. The silk sheets were soft and smooth against his scarred skin and the mattress was firm but luxuriously comfortable. Peter climbed onto the bed, the nipple clamps and the vibrator in hand. He straddled Wade's thighs and kissed him hard, his tongue devouring Wade's mouth and then Peter's mouth moved down and he circled his tongue around Wade's nipples, one then the other. Peter closed his mouth around one, sucking hard making the sensitive nubs rise, then licking over, he did the same with the other. He continued the pattern over and over until Wade's nipples burned, Wade moaned uncomfortably, and Peter pulled back blowing cool air on the nubs. Then he held up the nipple clamps, showing Wade. He placed them on Wade, the chain joining them resting on Wade's stomach. 

Peter kissed Wade again and then leaned back resting on Wade's thighs, "This will be fun." Wade was nervous, he had no idea what Peter had planned, but he knew it would be deliciously torturous. He looked at Peter with his deep brown eyes, and Peter for just a moment stuttered, his usual confidence and power flickering. Peter ran his tongue over his teeth and with a wicked grin he turned on the vibrator in his hand the soft humming filling the silent room. 

Then Wade watched as Peter held up two small black remotes, and his thumb brushed over the two buttons just as the vibrator came down on Wade's exposed tip.

Wade's entire body lit up. Every nerve and cell in his body vibrating, spiking. He curved off the bed as the plug deep inside hum sent vibrations through his core, ghosting over his prostate. The vibrator on his tip sent frustrating warmth through his stomach, he hardened against the cage but found no relief. The clamps on his chest tickled and made him even harder. He couldn't handle it, there was no relief. It was overstimulation, overexposure, over- over-, "Ahhhgghh-" Wade screamed as an orgasm ripped through him and stopped short. His body convulsed his entire body contracting, his abs shifting and Peter stared at the enticing movement. Wade's eyes were wide open, his whole body betraying him, he wanted desperately for some relief and part of him wanted to rip the clamps off his chest and run across the kingdom but he couldn't. Instead he fisted the sheets, pulling them hard almost tearing through the silk. 

Peter smiled and kept holding the vibrator. Wade thought he would get used to the sensation, that somehow he would adapt to the delicious stimulation, but Peter was smarter than that. The vibrators were constantly changing, they increased in intensity just as Wade got used to the first. And when the toys highest couldn't do its worst, they started pulsing vibrations through him and over and over again Wade came to the brink of an orgasm and couldn't. 

He was sweat soaked, his muscles straining, his skin tinged red as the blood rushed through him. Then all of it stopped and Wade caught his breath, collapsing into the soft bed, his cock still straining in its cage. Peter leaned down and kissed his jaw, "You need exercise to keep these muscles on you." 

Wade wanted to scream, but his throat had been screamed dry. And then it started all over again, and Wade was back to his orgasm being ripped from him. His cock leaked pre, so much that his thighs were wet and sticky and dry. It was five hours before Peter stopped the vibrations. Wade's body had been pushed to exhaustion and even the ever changing vibrations couldn't arouse him. Wade panted hard as everything finally turned off, he was beyond exhausted but still he was frustrated, he wanted it, and now he felt empty without the vibrations. 

Peter gently unclipped the clamps, tossing them to the floor. "You did so good baby, turn around for me," Peter whispered moving off of Wade's thighs. Wade rolled over with a grunt, and Peter's soft hands massaged his shoulders, running down to rub circles into his lower back. Wade sighed into the down pillows and Peter's hands continued over his back releasing the tension that had been held there. "Okay, Wade... breathe." Peter tapped the the plug, and then slowly pulled it out, kissing Wade's lower back which even through the exhaustion sent a spike of pleasure through Wade. Peter pulled the whole thing out and Wade felt empty but it wasn't bad. Peter guided Wade back onto his back and smoothed his hands across Wade's chest, and down his abs kissing softly where his hands had been, and all of it relaxed Wade and he thought he might fall asleep if Peter kept caressing him like this. Then Peter reached down and unlocked the cage around Wade's hard cock. Wade groaned and grabbed the sheets to stop himself from reaching out. Peter moved up and kissed along Wade's jaw and then took his lips, running his tongue over Wade's mouth. Wade moaned softly into the kiss and Peter's hand smoothed gently over Wade's hard member. Stroking it, making Wade moan and he desperately wanted to reach out, bring Peter down and kiss him harder, but he couldn't. 

"Touch me Wade," Peter breathed inches away from Wade's lips. Wade opened his eyes, confusion running across them. When he didn't move Peter repeated himself kissing Wade again softly, sensuously, never stopping his hand moving on Wade's dick. Wade still didn't move though, and Peter rolled his half naked body on Wade, kissing Wade's neck their bare chests touching, "Touch me Wade!" 

Wade reached up his hand, touching thr smooth skin of Peter's back. And Peter looked down at Wade, smiling, a different kind of smile, this time it was soft and full of light and Wade didn't know what it meant, but he liked so he brought both his hands up smoothing over Peter's back, feeling the muscles shift, and he kissed back their tongues mingling together and Peter hummed, smoothing his finger over the tip of Wade's cock. And then Wade arched off the bed almost pulling Peter down to him, his neck rolled back and he came hard on Peter's hands and over his stomach. His eyes rolled back, he screamed, and he saw stars after hours of coming so close and now falling straight over, plunging into pleasure and everything went black.

~

When Wade woke up he was laying on his cot. Peter was kneeling down next to him gently rubbing a hot towel over his stomach. There was a servant in the room, spreading out new sheets on the four-poster. Once the towel had turned cold Peter tossed it to the side and looked over at Wade, "Can you sit up?" Peter helped Wade sit up, a supporting hand at his back, and a comforting one on his hand. Peter held a glass of water with cucumbers in it to Wade who drank it down thankfully. 

Once the servant left Peter helped Wade to the bed and had him lay down under the covers which were soft and cool against his skin. Peter caressed Wade's cheek and kissed him softly on the forehead. "You're so beautiful Wade." 

The words made Wade feel fuzzy and confused. It wasn't the first time Peter had been loving. A word that he had never used to describe a master before. It was strange, and new, and he liked it. 

Peter slid off the bed after he was satisfied that Wade was comfortable. He went and sat at the window until a soft knock came at the door. Peter got up and opened it. A servant rushed in with a large tray of food, a small vase of flowers decorating it. The food was layed out on Wade's lap and Peter fluffed up the pillows behind Wade's head. With the servant Peter headed for the door, "I'll give you some space Wade, you can eat and do whatever you want. Read a book maybe. And- and you can sleep in the bed. I'll be back... later." Peter seemed flustered and he left without another word. 

Wade sat there alone, and he ate his food. Then he took a shower and he felt relaxed and good. He looked over at the bookshelf climbing back into bed and laughed, he had never learned how to read, but the fact that Peter thought he could be that smart was endearing. Wade was tired as hell and so he went to sleep feeling refreshed just as the sun started to set.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this, and send me the kinks you wanna see.


	4. The Meal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There isn't that much sex in this chapter, but there is some in part 3.

Wade opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was smooth toned skin. His heart rate spiked as he realized where he was: Peter's bed, his master's bed. He didn't know what to do, didn't know if he was supposed to be here, if he was supposed to be asleep, awake, he didn't know, and he didn't want to disappoint Peter. 

Wade stared helplessly at the naked back of his master just inches away, and tried to be as still as possible. Then there was a soft knock on the door, but before Wade could freak out Peter yawned and stretched and turned onto his back, "Come in."

The door opened slowly and a servant girl in flowing green chiffon made her way inside.

Peter looked over at Wade, whose eyes were wide, and smiled, "Good morning." 

"G-good morning your highness," Wade stuttered out, still unsure of himself. 

The servant moved about the room, fixing anything that was out of order, and opening the curtains letting in bright summer sunlight.

"Your breakfast order sir?" the servant girl asked and Peter sighed, "I've got a bruncheon to attend," then he looked over at Wade, "What do you want Wade?" 

Wade looked from Peter, casually sharing a bed with a slave as if it were normal, to the servant and back and said nothing. Peter waited patiently but Wade couldn't think straight and breakfast was the last thing on his mind. Three meals a day was a lot for a slave. Once Peter realized Wade was going to say nothing, he looked to the servant and asked her to bring him something small. Wade was surprised at Peter's adeptness to realize that he was still stuffed from his meal the night before.

"You know you could just say you're not hungry... I won't be mad, but you'll still have to eat."

"Y-yes master."

Peter moved closer and kissed Wade's cheek, his hand roamed over Wade's scarred chest to his neck and then he was caressing Wade's face, turning his head so his lips met Peter's. The kiss was warm and sensuous and nothing like that first night. It was nothing like any master before. 

Peter pulled away, his hand still tracing over the scars on Wade's chest. "The others are going to bring their slaves to the bruncheon, but you can tell me if you'd rather not go... it'll be a long meal."

The amount of choices Wade had been given to make in the past few days was overwhelming. What to eat, where to go. What was next? Would Peter at some time give him the option not to have sex? It was absurd at every level. Slaves were human toys and nothing more. Masters were gods. But apparently this glowing deity wanted more than a human sex toy.

Wade did not have even a semblance of an answer for Peter, and he ended up just staring. Peter smiled softly understanding sparking through his eyes, he sighed, "How did you get your scars?" 

This he could answer, "There was a fire, I was chained up inside a shed and I couldn't get out, it was too late by the time my old master saw the flames. He- he got me medical attention, but it was only so he could sell me. He didn't want me anymore... I'm sure he would've let me die if he couldn't get some money." 

Peter's eyebrows furrowed, his jaw clenched, and he looked visibly upset his eyes hardening. And then he looked at Wade and his eyes were full of something that Wade didn't understand. It was something warm and sweet and it made Wade feel safe somehow, like no matter what if Peter looked at him like that then everything would be okay. It surprised Wade even more when Peter slid down and rested his head on Wade's chest his hand still tracing the line of scars. "He should be arrested, he should be punished. I'm so sorry Wade." 

Wade didn't move, but everything Peter was doing, everything that he said it was so beyond any intimacy he had ever known. Not even his parents had ever been that loving, their cold version of love had been part of the reason Wade had sold himself. 

"Was he your last master, before me?" Peter asked lifting himself off Wade so he could see his eyes. Wade only nodded, it had taken two years for someone to want him after being burned. Peter looked like he wanted to kill someone, but he said nothing. 

~

Wade finally decided to say yes to Peter's proposition after he had eaten his own breakfast. Wade knew that it wasn't going to be a typical bruncheon, not if slaves were allowed in. It had to be in some way sexual, Wade wasn't smart but he wasn't stupid, and he knew that if Peter had felt the need to ask him if he wanted to come then it had to be serious. 

Peter had smiled his cat-like grin when Wade had finally said yes. He called in some servants and had them take Wade to the bathroom while he himself got ready.

The servants bathed him and then outfitted him in a leather harness that outlined the muscles of his chest, hooking it to the chastity cage and his collar. They sprayed perfume on him and added glitter to his cheeks. He was trimmed and polished to the max, so much so he could have been a trophie for any Royal. Wade thought maybe that was the point, maybe Peter wanted to show him off. 

When he came out of the shower Peter was dressed in fine silk embroidered with gold lace. His crown sat on his head and he looked beautiful, otherworldly. Wade couldn't believe just moments before he had been laying in bed with this man. 

Peter licked his lips and strode towards Wade simultaneously kissing him and hooking a leash to his collar. He pulled away, his tongue leaving Wade's mouth, "You're beautiful." Wade quivered under the praise. Then Peter pulled lightly on the leash and Wade followed him out the door of the chamber. He hadn't been out of the room since he had gotten there. 

Wade walked beside Peter who held the leash loosely as if it were only a formality and not something he really cared for. Wade's bare feet padded across the palace floor. They walked for some time until Peter brought him to a bright hall, the walls and floors were marble, and the ceiling was open letting in the sunlight and the warm summer air. They walked into the space and then suddenly there was royals and slaves everywhere. 

Peter stepped closer to Wade as the crowd got closer. Men and women dressed in finery all holding the leashes of their slaves. Wade felt out of place instantly, every other slaves hands were bound and their mouths gagged. Peter had obviously done this on purpose. Peter could think of a thousand other places he'd rather be. He abhorred royal society, especially this particular group who saw nothing of the pain and suffering within their own kingdoms. Peter found it funny that royals blind folded their slaves when they were the blind ones. But Peter was here, and he was going to be as petty as possible.

A large man with grey in hair came up to Peter, a servant holding the leash of his slave as if to say he was too good even for that. Peter tried not to roll his eyes.

"Ah Peter, is this the charity case I've been hearing all about," the man said eyes flitting over Wade. 

Peter smiled devilishly and smoothed his hand over Wade's leather crossed chest and kissed his cheek. An action so unprecedented that the man's face became visibly disgusted. "No King Gregory, I like Wade very much," Peter looked straight at Gregory then his eyes cold and full of confidence, "and his services are far from just charity."

Touching Wade, saying his name, claiming his actions as services instead of expectation... all of these things were the same as spitting directly in King Gregory and half the courts face. All eyes were suddenly on Peter and Wade and Peter took all their gazes unphased, as if he were used to their reprimanding looks. The slaves too chanced a look in Peter's direction and Wade despite knowing too little of the subtetlies that were flying across the room felt a kind of pride in being Peter's slave.

The servants opened the doors to the dining hall, a large table set out and decorated with summer flowers. The other slaves seemed to know what to do, but Wade was lost and he ended up just staring at Peter who looked at him with a smirk. 

Every royal took a seat and their slaves crawled under the table. Wade did the same. Every slave came up into their masters lap and was ungagged. Peter who didn't need to bother with the action grabbed Wade's face and pulled him up into a kiss. It was long and deep, Peter's tongue swirling around Wade's mouth and sliding over his own tongue.

The sight of a prince's mouth connected with that of a scarred slave at a dining table was completely uncalled for. The sight was so shocking that one of the other royals almost fainted. Peter pulled away from Wade his hand caressing Wade's cheek and then he pushed Wade down so that he was with the other slaves, kneeling between their master's thighs. Peter leaned down so only Wade could hear him, "You're gonna be my little cockwarmer for the next hour." Wade gulped, and with that Peter unclasped his pants and released his flaccid cock. Wade covered by the table cloth sneaked a look at the other slaves who were also about to do the same thing as he was. 

Wade tentatively licked at Peter's dick, coaxing it to life and then opened and closed his mouth around the member. He slid down and back up, but Peter's hands came down on his head and pulled him all the way to the base and held him there until Wade realized he was not supposed to move. 

It seemed like hours as his mouth pooled with saliva, and Peter's cock pulsed in his mouth. It was agonizing the lack of motion, and the bitter stinging precum biting the back of his throat. He closed his eyes and tried to think of something else to distract himself from his own frustrating body trying and failing to satisfy himself.

He thought about all the slaves that surrounded him, and he was glad for his situation. The last thing he wanted was a mistress, the stress of impregnation a woman was one he could not bear. That was the most undesirable fact about the royal community. They never had children with each other, they always had children with slaves. And once the child was born they were put up for adoption, sometimes a royal family would adopt so they could keep the line going but that happened only a few times a generation. More likely that child would become a deviant, or worse a slave. Wade didn't want to bring a child into a world where people sold themselves because it was easier than supporting yourself on a normal job. Whatever said, Wade was glad Peter liked men. 

~

The bruncheon came to an uncomfortable end as Peter did his best to jibe at the conservative mindsets of the people around him. He had made them turn red in embarrassment and anger, and he felt content. 

Peter gently pulled Wade off of him and pulled the leash. Wade stood up and Peter - as his last "fuck you" to the party - took a folded cloth napkin and wiped Wade's chin and mouth, tossing the used serviette onto the table. The other royals scowled. 

The pair walked through the large doors and back to the chamber. As soon as they got inside Peter pushed Wade onto the bed, quickly unlocking his cage, but leaving the leather straps decorating his chest. "You did so well Wade," Peter breathed as he took Wade's lips into his own. Their mouths parted and they deepened the kiss Peter's hands groping Wade's chest. 

Then all of a sudden in a mad craze Peter's arms lifted Wade's legs and his fingers entered him stretching him wide. Peter grabbed a bottle of lube that was in the bed side table and squeezed it onto his hands, and then thrusting three fingers deep into Wade. Wade moaned and arched his back, it was all so sudden but it felt so good, his dick filled and hardened unobstructed by the cage, and all he wanted was to cum. 

Peter pushed Wade's legs higher up and lined his cock to his gaping hole. He pushed in hard and fast and deep making Wade scream, his nerves lighting up. It was slightly painful, but it felt so good. Peter grabbed onto the leather strapped and thrusted into Wade again and again so deep that he punched Wade's prostate. 

Wade tried desperately to control his breathing, to calm himself down, to not come. But Peter's pace gave him no chance to adjust, and his words were knocked right out of him before he could say what he needed to. Peter just kept going, and Wade couldn't handle it, one deep thrust more and Wade saw stars, his whole body seizing as he shot hot spurs over his and Peter's chest. Everything went hazy as he came down, and he realized that Peter was no longer inside him. 

Wade looked around frantically and saw Peter coming out of the bathroom with a plush towel in his hand. He handed it to Wade who took it nimbly. Then Peter bent down with a soft almost sad looking smile on his lips and kissed Wade's temple, "Clean up, and I'll get someone to send you some food. I won't be back until tomorrow." With that Peter left the heavy wooden door clicking softly into place. 

Wade rubbed the towel over himself, and it was only until Peter had left that he realized with abject horror that Peter had not cum. That it was only Wade who had, and now Peter was leaving Wade in the middle of the day all alone. Wade wanted to scream, and he wanted to cry. He didn't know if he had severely messed up, if this would be his ticket back to the Market. Peter didn't seem mad, but emotions were beyond Wade's reasoning. 

He got up and went to the bathroom, filling the tub and getting inside curling up and thinking. Even the freedom to take a shower himself seemed like too much, more than he had been given before. Wade felt like he needed to be punished, but Peter had said nothing. 

After long hours he came out of the tub and curled up in his cot feeling the bed was too good for him. He wanted Peter to come back, wanted to see him smile that special warm smile that made him feel safe. But he was all alone with just his mind, and it was torture.

~

Peter walked to his study, and he dropped heavily into the cushioned chair by the fireplace. He didn't understand what was happening to him, it was something about Wade that made him crazy, made him want to burn down the whole world. 

He grabbed the bottle of ink lying on the table and threw against the stone wall staining it an ugly black. Peter thought about what Wade had said about his previous master, to think someone could harm a person as precious as Wade. 

"A precious person," Peter laughed to himself. He had always thought of slaves as human and not just toys to be bought, but this was something else, and Peter was scared. Of course it had to happen to Peter, of course he could face a thousand disapproving royals but couldn't face the slave in his chamber. He laughed at the lunacy of it all, and then he shot up from his chair. He would pay a visit to the monster that had burned his Wade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this character building, let me know what you think.


	5. The Note

Wade woke up to the soft pat of the servant girl in green chiffon. He sat up groggily, he had not slept well. The girl smiled softly and placed a tray in front of him. A large plate of pancakes, and a note. She left before he could ask any questions. Wade picked up the thick paper with a scrawl of curling lines on it and he knew it was from Peter but he had no idea what it said. His heart wrenched and he felt completely useless, he didn't know what he was going to do, he did not want to go back to the market. His eyes started to sting and the already meaningless word on the paper became blurry as Wade's eyes filled with tears. 

~

Peter's foot crunched on the dried grass as he walked towards the lopsided, badly painted excuse of a house. One of the four guards he had brought with him took the liberty of knocking harshly on the door, a gruff, "What," was the reply. The guard pushed open the door into a dusty kitchen, a large ugly man washing his hands at the sink. He turned around slowly with no care in the world. Peter cringed at the sight of the man, pale and round and ugly. He couldn't believe that someone as beautiful as Wade had to serve this sliver of a man. 

The man's eyes gazed lazily over Peter, a prince in his home and he remembered something of humility, "Your highness." His voice was scratchy and he looked confused if not a little frightened. 

"Sit down," Peter said tersely flicking a hand to the table. 

The man stumbled over and sat down the chair creaking. The guards flanked the man and Peter took a seat opposite him. Peter's blood boiled as he looked at this man who had hurt Wade just to throw him out, but he kept his face calm and bored. He examined his own nails and looked at the man, "You know, I haven't decided what your punishment should be. If I was another man I would throw you into a fire and watch you burn... but I'm feeling generous." 

The man's eyes widened and realization dawned on him, "Is- is this about that slave?? You can't be serious. He wasn't even that great!" Before the last word left his mouth Peter had produced a long, thin chain of silk and had tossed it around the man's neck, twisted and pulled, so that now his face smacked against the splintered wood of the table with a satisfying thud. 

"Let me make this very clear," Peter tugged at the silk tightening it around the man's neck, "you wouldn't be worth a single cent in the market, and you would consider yourself insurmountably lucky to even be looked at by someone like Wade." Peter's words were like poison and he released the man from his grip, the red in his face slowly draining as he gulped for more air. 

"Lock him up," Peter waved as he got up and left the house, the guards following with the man now in cuffs. 

~

The first thing Peter did when he got back to the palace was walk directly to the barracks to talk to General Rogers. The general was leaning back in his chair shining his prized shield, one with which he had won many battles. 

"Steve!" Peter exclaimed happily as he strode into the room. The general looked up and smiled brightly, "Peter, what can I do for you son?"

Peter's smile faded slightly, "I need you to start building up the defenses, the army... but do it discretely."

"Preparing to start a war your highness? Does the Queen know?" 

"Preparing to defend in case of a war, which is very likely to occur. And Natasha doesn't know... but she'll find out eventually. It doesn't matter. It's time things changed around here." 

General Rogers nodded, "If Nat asks I'm telling her it was your idea." 

Peter laughed and started to leave, "I'm sure she of all people will approve." 

~

When Peter walked into his chamber the first thing he saw was Wade curled up on his cot crying, a cold untouched plate of pancakes at his feet and the note now tear stained.

"Wade?!" Peter whispered hurriedly as he rushed towards the man. The sight of Wade so distraught made Peter's heart ache like it never had before. 

Wade looked up at Peter and his hairless eyebrows crinkled, he was confused and elated and scared all at the same time. He didn't want Peter to say something horrible, to toss him out, he was so scared he would and more tears streamed down his face. Peter looked at him confused and sad and he carefully wiped the tears from Wade's eyes and brought him into a hug. "Shh, Wade," Peter rubbed soothing circles into Wade's back, "What's wrong Wade? I'm sorry I left like that yesterday... I promise I won't do it again. I'm sorry." Wade sniffled and found the courage to speak, "I thought you were getting rid of me." Peter unclasped his hands from around Wade and looked at his face, his hands cupping Wade's damp cheeks, "I'll never get rid of you Wade, never."

Peter leaned closer and took Wade's lips with his own. It was soft, tentative, and so slow. Their lips smoothed against each other, their tongues gliding and entwining together. Peter deepened the kiss pulling Wade closer, pushing him down onto the cot. Peter's hands smoothed down Wade's neck and chest, caressing his soft skin. Wade kissed back but he didn't know if he was supposed to touch Peter, and just as the thought occurred to him Peter guided his hands to hold Peter, to touch him, feel him. Wade's patchwork hands roamed over Peter's back but didn't go further. 

Their lengths hardened between them as they continued their slow caresses up and down each others bodies. Peter broke the kiss and trailed his lips down Wade's jaw to his neck where he licked and suckled, all while softly grinding down on Wade making both of their already hard members harder. Eventually the soft teasing was too much for both of them and Peter guided Wade's hand to wrap around both of their members. Peter set the pace showing Wade the slow up and down, and he did it. Wade's hands pulled at both of their cocks while Peter kissed his neck and explored his body with his hands. The pace was even and slow until the tension became too much and Wade started going faster and Peter didn't complain. Wade pumped their cocks together faster and faster until Peter was jerking into his hand maintaining the brutal pace and creating more and more friction between them until Peter's whole body tensed and he came with a muffled scream all over Wade's body, the hot thick semen covering his chest. Peter layed down next to Wade, and kissed his cheek and licked the shell of his ear. Wade wanted to come so bad, but he didn't, he wouldn't mess this up. But Peter just looked at him his eyes filled with a sort of sadness, pity.

Peter dragged his hand through the pool of cum decorating Wade's chest and stomach and closed his slicked hand around Wade's pulsing cock. He teased the head and jerked Wade's member and whispered a soft and sensual, "Let go Wade," and Wade's climax rushed through him and he came with Peter's hand milking him. In his afterglow Wade was nothing but content, all of his previous anxieties fleeing his mind and body. When he could focus again Peter was still kissing him an arm draped around him. It was only now that Wade had the right mind to be confused at what had just happened. What had they just done? There was no toys, no chains, or whips or anything... it had just been them, just himself and Peter and nothing else between them. 

Peter must've seen the confusion on his face because he pulled away and smiled, it was a bright, beautiful, "everything is good" smile. Then he promptly got up and came back with a hot towel and cleaned Wade and himself until they were just sitting in silence staring at each other, neither understanding where they were going. 

"Why were you crying, I said sorry on the note," Peter asked softly, almost as if he was asking himself. 

Wade's reply came in a soft crack, "I- I can't read."

Peter looked at Wade stunned and then laughed quietly, "Oh Wade, I'm sorry I just assumed... do you want to learn?" 

"I... I don't think I'm smart enough." 

Peter leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on Wade's cheek, "Of course you are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this chapter, let me know what you think.


	6. The Lesson

"A, B, C... uhm...?" Wade looked at Peter unsure, biting his lip. 

Peter smiled, "Come on you know this one," he mouthed the shape of the letter.

"D!" Wade exclaimed excitedly, and Peter laughed and kissed his cheek, "You're doing so well Wade." And Wade's whole heart melted, Peter was beyond kind, was starting to become more than just a master. Somewhere deep inside Wade knew that this was more than a job, more than a societal role, he didn't want to hope too much but Wade knew this had to be something more.

Before they could continue with their lesson though a soft knock at the door and a servant entered, he came in tentatively poking his head around the heavy door, "Your highness?"

Peter frowned, "Yes?"

"Uhm... the Queen requests your presence in the armory." 

Peter sighed, smoothing a hand over his face, "I'll be right there."

The servant left and Peter turned apologetically to Wade, "I'll be back soon... just keep practicing. Names and sounds sweet heart." And with that and a kiss to Wade's head Peter left the chamber and started his trek to the armory, going over in his head exactly what he would say to his adoptive mother. 

~

Queen Natasha was known to the public as ruthless, she had climbed ranks and broken many glass ceilings in her ascent to the throne. But in reality she still had a heart, and her kingdom enjoyed a greater peace and freedom then the surrounding, even if she was known to smile rarely. 

When Peter entered the armory the queen was looking over the various weapons, a bow and arrow holding her gaze. She turned away from the weapon and looked at Peter, "Did you think I wouldn't find out, or were you just waiting for me to?" 

Peter smiled, "I knew you would, and I don't think you disapprove per se." 

"Well then tell me stud, why exactly are we preparing for war?" 

Peter cocked his head, "Oh just some new economic opportunities that I think our citizens deserve." 

~

When Peter got back to the chamber he found Wade clumsily holding a pencil in both hands and tracing letters into a sheet of paper, his tongue stuck out in concentration. Peter smiled fondly and walked up to him wrapping an arm around his shoulders, "Writing me a love note?" 

Wade smiled, "More like a single letter." 

Peter laughed and kissed the side of his head, "Wanna take a break?" Wade nodded and put the pencil down staring into Peter's big brown eyes. Peter took his hands and led him to the bed, running his fingers slowly over the ridges of Wade's abs, which danced in the dim candlelight of the room. "What do you want to do tonight," Peter whispered, almost breathily. Wade sucked in a breath, he had no idea how to answer that. But he thought he would, he could, Peter had taught him something of confidence and self-love and he knew what he wanted. Wade glanced over to the wall decorated with all different kinds of leather luxuries. "Are- are you ever gonna use one of those on me?" 

Peter followed Wade's gaze to the wall and his eyes darkened with lust, if this was what Wade wanted then it was exactly what Wade would get. "Do you have a favorite?" Peter whispered seductively into Wade's ear making his skin rise. Wade gulped, "The riding crop." Wade pointed to the sleek black device, the tip was thick and wide and the handle braided with heavy cords. Peter smiled saliciously and slid off the bed. Wade watched him as he deftly unbottoned his shirt and let it flutter to the floor. Wade watched as the muscles in Peter's back twisted when he reached up to grab the crop from its place on the wall. He turned around facing Wade and smacked the device against his palm, the satisfying smack ringing through the room. 

Peter then walked over to the dresser and pulled open the heavy wooden drawer. Wade watched as he pulled out four leather shackles, large silver balls, and a bottle of lube. His body lit on fire at the sight, his blood rushing to his core. Wade bit his lip and squeezed his thighs together at just the thought of what Peter planned to do with him. Peter walked over slowly, taking his time and he dropped all of the contents of his hand onto the red woven silk of the bed. He pulled Wade, kneeling on the bed, towards him and engaged him in a hungry kiss. Peter devoured his mouth, and then pulled away a thin trail of saliva still connecting them. "Face down sweet heart," Peter said, his voice low, husky. 

Wade complied and layed out on his stomach spreading his arms and legs so he resembled the letter x. Peter walked around to his right arm and strapped the leather restraint around him and tied him to the bed post, his limbs stretching but not too uncomfortably. Peter repeated himself with both of Wade's hands, and then he grabbed a large pillow and tugged it under Wade so his uncaged cock rested in the center. Then Peter tied his legs to the bed posts and he was stretched and his cock was hard and pulsing from thought alone. 

Peter too was starting to become ridiculously turned on, the sight of Wade splayed out like that, the curve of his ass and the texture of his skin dancing in the flickering candlelight. Peter climbed onto the bed and settled between Wade's widespread legs, he couldn't resist the temptation, and so he grabbed Wade's ass squeezing and massaging the muscles there. Wade let out a soft moan, and Peter thought he might forgo all of the play and just fuck Wade right there and then, but he controlled himself. Peter grabbed one of the large silver beads and he leaned over Wade bringing the bead to his lips, "I'm putting four of these inside you." Wade shivered and opened his mouth, licking the large, cold bead. Peter pulled it away and repositioned himself between Wade's legs. He poured generous amounts of lube on the two inch ball and rolled it in his hand. He reached out for Wade's ass and teasingly pulled him apart, dipping down and licking at Wade's entrance. Wade tried to arch his back, but the position didn't allow him too and he ended up simply straining his wrists against the bonds. 

Peter brought his mouth away and replaced it with a wet finger, pushing in slowly, feeling Wade open up like a rose. Then Peter pressed the now warmed metal ball against Wade's entrance, and pushed in oh so slowly. Wade moaned as he was stretched and filled, the sound and sight sending blood rushing straight to Peter's cock. The prince struggled to keep his composure as he reached for the leather crop. He teasingly dragged the device down the center of Wade's back, outlining his spine. And then coming down, Peter lifted the leather and brought it down between Wade's thigh and ass, the satisfying smack resounding through the chamber. Wade rolled his head back at the pleasurable pain, and Peter couldn't resist climbing over and biting at Wade's exposed neck, laving his tongue over the skin he had irritated. Then Peter brought the leather down in the same place on Wade's right leg, and Wade let out a soft gasp. 

Peter crawled down and licked across the slightly pink area, and then dragged the top of the crop between Wade's cheeks and brought it down again, this time harder, on that soft part of his legs. Wade's cock hardened against the pillow, and all he wanted was more. Peter grabbed the next ball and lubed it up, warming the metal in his hand. Then he pressed it against Wade's entrance, and it easily slid in. Wade grunted from being filled up so much, and Peter massaged his lower back to ease the tension, "Don't forget to breathe," Peter said, his voice breathy itself. Peter brought down the crop again harder and harder, and it felt so good. Wade was filled and the pain was melting into pleasure and he bucked into the pillow, the cool silk wrapping around his rock hard member. 

Then Peter stopped his ministrations, grabbed the final ball and slid off the bed. He came around so that Wade could see him, those blissed out, hungry chocolate eyes meeting him with a dilated stare. Peter stared right back, his gaze intense, and candle light reflecting off his blown pupils. The prince slowly brought the metal to his lips, and he kissed it and he opened his mouth and sucked on it, running his tongue over it, all the while staring at Wade through his eye lashes. Wade couldn't tear his eyes away from those lips, and he wanted son badly to have them everywhere. Wade let out a soft moan at the sight and Peter smiled his cat-like grin. He let the metal drop from his mouth and moved back to climb onto the bed between Wade's splayed legs. Peter coated the third and final bead with a generous amount of lube, and pressed against Wade's entrance. Wade let out a long groan as the toy was pressed into him, his body simultaneously wanting it in and out. 

"Fuckk.. Wade," Peter almost hissed, unable to find words at the delicious sight. Wade's sphincter pulsed as he tried to keep the toy inside him. The stretch and fill was so good Wade thought he might come just from that alone. The balls rubbed furiously against his prostate and he felt wet pre smear heavily across his stomach. Peter stared as the muscle of Wade's entrance opened and closed, and he couldn't resist himself when he bent down, grabbing Wade's cheeks in his hand and licked at the straining muscle. Wade's tied legs trembled as Peter kneaded his ass, and licked at his entrance. Then just as he had started, Peter stopped and again grabbed the riding crop, he smacked it hard against Wade's ass, and his thighs and Wade bucked harder into the pillow, his arms straining against their bonds. Peter stopped once all of Wade had turned into a bright pink and he threw the crop away, and ran his hands down Wade's back, "Out." 

Wade barely heard the command, his whole body screaming to cum. But he complied and with little coaxing let his body spit out the beads inside him, the loss making him wanton. But he wasn't empty for long, as Peter lined up and plunged straight to the hilt into Wade's now gaping hole. Peter fucked into Wade brutally and with little finesse or control. The hot friction building up fast between them as each hard thrust from Peter had Wade's own cock sliding heavily against the damp fabric of the pillow. Peter fucked Wade mercilessly and Wade came seeing stars and screaming Peter's name, his whole body contracting and the feeling of Wade so tight around him and the sound he made when he came pushed Peter off the edge and he came hard, shooting hot stripes into Wade and he pulled out and collapsed next to Wade.

It took Peter a moment to catch his breath, and to figure out exactly who he was. When he did he quickly got up and undid Wade's restraints and carefully turned him onto his back. Wade was completely blissed out, a lazy smile plastered across his face, and his eyes glossed over in an everlasting afterglow. Peter went to the bathroom and cleaned himself up, putting on a pair of comfortable sleep pants, and he came back out with a hot towel to clean Wade. He wiped off Wade's stomach and his ass, where cum and lube dripped out of him. They would both need a long bath, but that could wait till the morning. Peter tossed all the toys and the spent pillow onto the floor, and went to get a glass of water for Wade. 

When he returned Wade was sitting up on the bed looking sleepy and content. He looked so soft, in that moment Peter thought he looked like an angel. He walked over to Wade and handed him the cool glass. Wade took it greatfully and drank it all down, and letting out a muffled, "ahh". Peter extinguished the candles around the room, leaving the one on the bed side table, and climbed into the bed, wrapping his arms around Wade and kissing him lovingly, sensuously. Both of their sex sore lips running over the others. They crawled under the covers, and Peter was the big spoon. As he reached over to blow out the candle he placed a kiss to the lobe of Wade's ear and whispered, "You're so beautiful." 

Wade's heart melted, somehow knowing those three words meant something more. They fell asleep wrapped comfortably around each other, until the soft light of dawn filled the room with hazy blue light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest piece of smut I have ever written... let me know what you thought.
> 
> I love all of you guys for being so supportive, and for all of your kind comments. It's what keeps me writing.


	7. The Strangeness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Master has given Dobby clothes!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also just a heads up I'm going to use Ellie as Wade's younger sister in this fic.
> 
> ***there is no smut in this chapter. Sorry but there's a lot of development so angst and fluff. No sex though... but next chapter for sure.***

The pair woke up a few hours later the cool morning light filtering through the window. Peter layed in the crook of Wade's arm, drawing patterns onto his chest and Wade sat with his arm comfortably around Peter. They had said their good mornings and just layed there in silence consumed in their own thoughts.

Wade's mind had always been loud, always yelling at him when he did something wrong, always arguing with him and tempting him. Somehow though with Peter the voices had been muffled, if only a little. Wade thought about how he had never slept in any of his previous master's beds, or how he was sure that very very few slaves had slept in their master's bed either. He also thought about how his arm laced around Peter like this would have been scandalous in any other situation. But Wade had realized a while ago that Peter had no care at all for the rules, that inside these four stone walls there were no rules. 

Peter was lost. He was lost in his emotions, emotions that he had only ever read about in ancient books. Peter had never had any one person grace his bed for this long... never made idle conversation with any partner. Deviants were always gone before the morning, with slaves Peter was the one who was gone before the sun. Now here with Wade, Peter was losing any sense of structure. He had been taught since he could remember his place in the world, how to act, how to talk, who to be... it seemed he had forgotten all of that somewhere between buying Wade and sleeping with him. Peter had been lonely, it was why he had gone to the godforsaken market in the first place. Wade was starting to fill that hole in his chest better than he could have ever imagined. So much so that Peter knew somewhere deep inside that if something happened between them that that hole would never ever be filled properly again. The thought scared Peter more than anything else.

Before either of them could get any more engrossed within their own minds the chamber door swung open with a loud bang and both men were startled into releasing the other and sitting up. Queen Natasha strolled in quickly and moved without a single glance at either of the men to the table where she dumped the many scrolls she was carrying. "Peter! Look at all of these... I've been up all night. Come on! Come read them." 

Wade and Peter both looked stunned to see Queen Natasha in the room. Wade was surprised to see her smiling and... excited? The Queen was never excited, the queen- well this whole palace made absolutely no sense to Wade at all. Peter eyed Wade, telling him this was unusual even for him. And then Peter groggily slid out of the bed and pulled his pants on before joining Natasha at the too small table. He looked over the various scrolls, all new laws, all giving slaves rights and protections. Peter read one through, but he didn't smile in fact he frowned and Natasha's own smile faded. 

"Peter. They're first drafts. I brought them here so you could fix them." 

Peter looked at his mother, more like mentor, "I'll fix them... but I want to consult someone who undoubtedly knows more about this than I do." 

The corner of Natasha's mouth curled up, and she glanced at Wade who looked frozen in place on the bed. The slave met the Queen's eyes and Wade completely withered under her stare. "I'll leave you to it then. Make me proud Peter!" and with that she strode out closing the door behind her. 

Peter sighed and pulled out the chair of the desk and sat down placing his head in his hand. 

"Wade? Would you please go take a shower and then come help me with this." 

Wade recollected himself and slid off the bed, looking over Peter's shoulders at the scrolls, writing he would never be able to understand. Wade didn't say anything though and he continued to the bathroom, he had no idea how or why Peter thought he could be of any help. 

By the time Wade had gotten out of the shower Peter had twice the amount of paper layed on the desk. Wade moved to Peter's side, hot steam still coming off of him. Peter looked up at Wade, smiled and stood up. He went to the dresser without a word and pulled out a pair of sleep pants. He tossed it at Wade, "I can't focus with you naked. I think those will fit, we can go talk to the tailor later." 

Wade eyed Peter confused. Did Peter not realize exactly what he had just done... or did he simply not care? Slaves did not wear clothes. It was what set them apart from the rest of society. Everybody had a uniform, a slaves uniform was no uniform at all. Wade thought it might be okay considering they were still inside the chamber with no rules. But more clothes? That would cause a scandal beyond compare, Peter would lose all and any credibility. In fact Wade was sure if anyone else saw Wade with clothes on that Peter would be taken to an asylum. Wade didn't say any of those things though, instead he climbed into the pants and he realized the last time he had worn clothes was when he was just a teenager. The fabric hugged his skin, and it felt strange. 

Peter seemed to realize exactly what Wade was thinking, "Don't worry... this will be legal soon." 

They both sat down at the desk and Peter showed Wade the papers he had himself written out. Peter had taken all of the laws that Natasha had given him and rewritten them in simple terms, ones that Wade would be able to read with some help. So they both looked down at the papers, and they got to work reading through them, letter by letter. It took hours, but Peter didn't care. All of this was about Wade, and so Wade should get the final say. 

After each piece of paper Peter would stop and ask Wade what he thought. For the most part Wade didn't say much, only occasionally adding something here and there. Peter would note down everything Wade said, and they would continue reading together. Once they had gone through all the papers Peter sat back and sighed, "Well, they're still not perfect but it's a good foundation." 

Wade bit his lip and repositioned himself in the chair, another thing he wasn't used to. "Uhm, your highness?" Wade started uncertainly. Peter looked at him and Wade continued staring down at his hands, "Well, see.. these laws are all good and different and good, but- but I feel like. I don't know. Maybe you should do something about the age. There- there's parents that sell kids. Parents that have kids just to sell them for the money. Little kids that have to spend their whole lives slaves and they- they barely understand what's happening to them." 

Peter scrunched his eyebrows and wrote it all down on a loose leaf of paper. Before he could say anything though Wade continued, "and- and I think that... slaves should have more say in what happens to their kids. I- I know that royals don't keep their kids but... I knew a woman once who killed herself because they put her baby up for adoption." 

"And... the market. I know I'm being selfish but, the conditions aren't the best. And if- if you're calling slaves people now... then- then they should be treated better in the market."

Peter nodded, "It's not selfish Wade... you're never going back there unless you want to." 

Wade gulped and he continued this time more quiet, "I don't know much about taxes but I- I understand money and I think if you made the market pay the kingdom then- then you could use that money to build schools and hospitals and- and make it so people won't see selling themselves as the only option. So they could go to school instead, or- or get away from a bad family without signing themselves away." 

Part of Wade braced himself for a hard slap, part of Wade thought he had majorly overstepped. Another part of Wade remembered his childhood and how he could've done so much with himself but instead he had given himself away just to give his sister a chance to run away for good. 

Peter stared at this large brawny man who looked so small and vulnerable and wanted to burn everything to the ground. He gently placed a hand on Wade's shoulder and his heart completely shattered when Wade flinched. "Wadee," Peter pleaded soothingly, "It's okay Wade... that's actually a really good idea. I think the best idea anyone in the godforsaken palace has ever thought of." 

Wade felt like crying. He barely even heard the words Peter said. He wondered about his sister, he hoped she was alright. Wade was so angry at his parents, even after all these years none of that anger had subsided and he just wanted to cry because he didn't deserve any of that, and Ellie... Ellie deserved soo much better than that. 

Wade was lost in his anguish that he didn't even feel Peter guiding him onto the bed, or hear him saying he would be back in a few minutes. His whole head was filled with Ellie's screaming and fire. 

~

Peter basically ran out of the chamber, throwing all of the scrolls and papers into a servant's hands and telling him to deliver them to the Queen. And then Peter was sprinting to the kitchens and was grabbing every plate of comfort food he could find. He barely heard the cooks yelling at him to, "Leave the stuff alone!" He piled a tray with fried chicken and mac and cheese and pancakes and he grabbed a beer just as he ran back upstairs. He had no idea how to help Wade, he realized he barely even knew Wade, but food was something Wade liked, so food it would have to be.

Peter crashed back into the room and onto the bed. He grabbed the steaming plate of mac and cheese and dipped a fork into it and hung it in front of Wade's mouth, "Come on Wade, please eat... maybe it'll make you feel better." 

Wade fought against his rising emotions and forced himself to get it the fuck together. His eyes focused on the fork in front of him. He looked at Peter then and somehow he knew that he should have thought it was all cute, how much Peter cared. But he was so full of anger. Peter acting kind shouldn't be seen as something special, it should be expected, anything less should've been criticized. It was a sudden gross realization when Wade saw that Peter was just another spoiled royal, another reason he had been chained and burned and completely used. 

"I can feed myself," Wade said taking the fork from Peter and shoving it into his mouth. Peter saw the look of hatred in Wade's eyes and his entire world seemed to deflate. He put the tray next to Wade and got off the bed. Wade looked at Peter who looked like a puppy that had just been kicked. His emotions raged... part of him felt bad, Peter was helping him, another part of him thought the help should've come years and years ago. 

Peter moved towards the bookshelf wringing his hands together. He flicked through every moment he had spent with Wade. He realized that even though he hadn't meant to this whole time he had been talking down to Wade. Peter realized with horror that as much as he saw Wade as more, in his mind Wade was a fragile slave. He hated himself for it, but- but he didn't understand just yet how else to have a relationship like the one they had. Peter clenched his fists facing the bookshelf and then suddenly turned around looking at Wade, "I'm sorry Wade. I get it. I get that I'm part of the problem... and I- I don't want to be. But I don't _know_  how else to be. I'm sorry. Tell me what I did wrong." Peter dropped to his knees beside the bed, "Please fix me." 

Despite everything when Wade looked down at Peter pleading with his large brown eyes, and his voice almost cracking he felt bad. Wade felt bad. He knew he had suffered, part of it had been his own fault. In fact Peter was working to make sure that no one suffered like that again. Wade couldn't possibly be mad at Peter, in fact he knew he wasn't. He was mad at the world, and Peter... he had just been a convenient target. 

"You're not broken," Wade said matter-of-factly. It was strange this role reversal, strange to have a slave validating his master instead of the other way around. But the term strange in both Wade and Peter's mind had lost meaning in its overuse. 

Peter rose off the floor, "You don't know that." He said it in a whisper, almost to himself. 

Wade looked at Peter, "I might not know how to read, or do maths or anything like that but I understand people better than you think."

Peter sighed and smiled a little, "Some skills are more important than others." 

They both stood there almost frozen for a moment. Both settling into the weight of their words. Both of them could slowly see the invisible bonds tying Wade to slavery fading away, and Peter could feel the hole in his chest filling more and more with each second. 

After a moment Peter spoke, "D- do you wanna go on a walk? Like- just a normal walk... through the gardens?" 

Wade looked at Peter, this wasn't a strange request at all considering all the other strange things. But this was something more, because the gardens were outside the four lawless walls of the chamber. 

"Okay," Wade replied as he slid off the bed.

~

Peter had found Wade some servants clothes that fit. He was wearing mismatched red and black chiffon, it was bold and bright and as much as Wade might've felt uncomfortable he also felt a surge of confidence. 

They walked to the large palace gardens. The air here was somehow fresher and lighter. The colors were vivid and the sun shined bright and warm over the lush grass and the numerous flower adorned trees and bushes. The garden was like a fairy-land, it's quality almost dream like. It was so beautiful that Wade wasn't sure if it wasn't a dream. 

They walked side by side in silence past the various flora. Wade observed the plants. Peter observed Wade. The prince felt like he had been slapped. He realized how much he had done wrong, and he wanted to tear himself apart. He wanted to sleep forever and never talk to another human again, but at the same time he wanted Wade to look at him and tell him everything was okay... even though he knew it wasn't. 

The pair came to a small pond surrounded by a short stone wall. The water sparkled in the sun, sending reflections over the nearby trees. They sat down on hot stone and stared out into the expanse of the garden that faded away into the high gray stone of the palace. 

"Wade?"

Peter's voice sounded so unsure. This Peter was vulnerable, he had none of the previous confidence and spark of the bruncheon Prince. Wade looked at him, waiting for the question he wanted to answer. He wanted to tell Peter everything, he wanted to tell someone about everything that had happened to him. More than anything Wade wanted a shoulder to cry on. 

"Why... how did you end up in the market? The- the first time I mean." 

Wade sighed, "It's a long story." 

Peter smiled a little devilishly, "I like things that are long." 

Wade laughed, "You wouldn't have bought me if you didn't." 

They both laughed at that, but the question remained unanswered. 

Wade sighed again and smoothed his hand over his face, "I sold myself when I was seventeen so I could get enough money to give my sister a chance to run away for good."

Peter looked down at the grass. Wade's story wasn't unusual, but it was still heartbreaking. 

"I'm sorry," Peter said.

Wade looked at him, "It's not your fault. It was my parents. They're a bunch of shiteads. My father... he was an alcoholic. In the seventeen years that I stayed at that house I don't think I ever once saw him drink water. He always had a bottle in his hand. My mother, she had issues. She was on some strange medicine and it made her crazy. But when she ran out she got even worse. Both of them were heavy handed. My father would throw bottles and hit and punch for almost no reason. My mother had a vicious grip, and her nails were always sharp, they always drew blood. 

We lived in a small house, there was two bedrooms but only one bed. We had a wheat field. I learned pretty early on how to harvest it. I liked spending time in the wheat field because the blades were tall and I could hide and pretend that my parents weren't around. I would go and steal food from the neighbors, I felt bad about it but I was so hungry so I did it. I think that they knew and so they let me. 

And I was five when my sister was born. We were both mistakes. Results of rape. My mother wasn't strong enough to fight my father and that's why she took her anger out on me. She hated both of us. I don't think my father even knew we were his, he was always so drunk. " 

Wade stopped and smiled then, but it was a sad sort of smile. "Ellie was so beautiful. My sister. She was sweet and innocent and all I wanted was to protect her. But it was so hard. She was one more mouth to feed, and a baby is a lot of work. I tried running away with her once, but we had to come back because it's a harsh world. Two little kids, there was no chance we would make it. So we stayed. I tried to keep our parents' hands off of her. But they just beat me more for it. Ellie was so good, she saw what they did and she let them do it to her so they would give me a break. We were a team."

Wade's smile brightened, "We would steal food together, hide in the field together, watch the stars. It was nice when it was just Ellie. But the older we got the more they ignored me and started hurting her. I guess I was too strong, too fast to really hurt anymore. But Ellie was still so small. I had saved up money from different jobs I had taken over the years, favors for the neighbors or working in the town, and tips from merchants. But it was still so little. And I knew one day that they would kill Ellie if she didn't leave. 

Ellie was so sweet, but she was tough I knew she could handle it but I didn't want her to have to. She was smart, she could do so much with her life. So I went to the market, I sold myself and I gave her the money and told her to run as far as she could and to do something good for herself and not to let anyone ever make a bitch out of her." 

Wade clenched his fists and looked down his voice cracking, "I haven't seen her since. And all I remember was her crying as I left." 

Peter put a hand on Wade's shoulder, "We'll try to find her." 

Wade started crying then and Peter pulled him closer and Wade cried into Peter's shirt and Peter held him and told him that Ellie was safe and happy and thankful. 

Once Wade calmed down Peter wiped his tears away with his thumb, "I'm so sorry Wade. I'm so so sorry." 

Wade looked at Peter, his dark brown eyes wide and sparkling. Peter was so perfect. He wasn't like the other people in Wade's life... Peter actually cared. He was beautiful and his eyes were so full of emotion. Wade had finally found a friend, and he forgot himself for just a moment. Wade was seventeen again and laying in a wheat field staring at the stars. The stars were in Peter's eyes. Wade forgot he was a slave for just a moment, and so did Peter. 

Wade cupped Peter's face and kissed him deeply on the lips. Peter's lips parted and Wade explored his mouth, deepening the kiss. It was a thank you and I love you all wrapped in one. They let go of each other but Wade's hands still lingered on Peter's cheeks and Peter's hands still lingered on Wade's strong arms. And then Wade remembered himself and broke out of Peter's grip and put space between them, placing his hands in his lap and looking down at the grass. "You are a slave," he said to himself. 

Peter had to catch his breath. The kiss had been entirely unexpected. Nobody, NOBODY had ever kissed him like that before. He realized suddenly that he wanted more, he wanted Wade to touch him and kiss him and take the loneliness away. But seeing Wade now he had completely slipped into the submissiveness expected from a slave. But they had already broken the chains, Wade couldn't possibly go back now. 

Peter picked a flower. It was a soft red color with a long lush green stem. Peter got up and moved to stand in front of Wade who still sat staring at the ground. Peter kneeled down in front of him and handed him the flower, "I don't know what we are, but I want to be friends. At least, at least when it's just us." 

Wade looked at Peter and slowly, tentatively took the flower. "I want that too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I took so long to get this chapter out. Hope you liked it.


	8. The Deviant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow okay I'm sorry this took so long. I'm afraid it's very long, and it also doesn't have any spideypool smut, but there is spideytorch kind of.

Both Wade and the tailor were feeling very uncomfortable. The tailor had never layed his instruments on anyone below a royal, and now he was taking the measurements of a disgustingly scarred slave. Wade had never ever had his measurements taken like this, had never even touched the fine materials that were brought out for him. 

Peter sat on the chair facing the platform, a bored look on his face. He maintained his look of mean domination in front of the tailor, but on the inside he was squealing at how ridiculous Wade looked. He wanted to laugh his heart out and kiss Wade, but instead he put on his most passive murderous face and kept the tailor in check. 

Servants brought out sheafs of fine material, some were silk embroidered, others made of thick velvet and painted with dark ink. Peter would look from Wade to the material. Wade had no clue what anything was, or what they were even doing. Peter had explained that they would be picking out Wade's summer wardrobe, but Wade thought he had meant they would go to a shop and buy clothes. He had never imagined he would be given an entirely personal wardrobe. If Wade gave no reaction to the material, then Peter waved it away. With each passing of his hand the tailor grew more and more anxious. He thought he might lose his job over this slave. The prince he thought looked as deadly as a wolf. 

As the whole thing continued Peter thought fondly of his first fitting. He had been five years old, it was the day he had gotten adopted. A kind old lady had come to take him, and he had been given five sets of clothes: play, formal, casual, evening, and sleep. He hadn't met his mother until a week after that. Even if Natasha was his mother, Peter always considered that lady, the servant, May to be his real mother. Peter missed her dearly. 

The next lay of material came out, this time Wade's eyes sparked if only a little. It was a red and black material. The black shined in the light to become varying rainbows of blues and purples. 

"That one," Peter said with finality and the servant layed it out for the tailor who had just finished writing the last of Wade's measurements. Peter stretched out his hand, gesturing for Wade to come and the man stepped off the platform and sat in Peter's lap. They had to still maintain their roles here, the laws still had not been passed. In fact the final signing was today, and was part of the reason Wade needed to get his fitting done so soon. Peter had invited Wade to the signing, it was an invitation that he had little choice but to accept. 

The tailor glowered at their blatant display of affection as Peter possesively placed his arm around Wade. Wade still had to be submissive to Peter, but that didn't mean Peter had to be a complete asshole. Wade honestly didn't mind. 

"Hurry up and get this done. He needs it by midday," Peter commanded at the tailor. The tailor made an unpleasant face but he said nothing more than, "Of course you're highness." 

Peter smiled and then gestured for Wade to get up. They both stood and headed out. Peter didn't mind playing games with the tailor, he had always been much too conservative for Peter's taste. They went back to the chamber and plopped onto the bed. "I'm so sorry Wade." 

Wade smiled at Peter, "I thought it was hot." 

Peter smirked and climbed on top of Wade, "Oh really?... and what else do you find hot?" 

Wade shivered under Peter's sinful stare, "Everything." 

Peter surged in for a kiss, taking Wade's lips in his own. His hand moved down Wade's bare chest, feeling the sensitive curves of scar tissue. Wade's hands instinctively fisted into the sheets, and he let Peter control him, already slipping into submission. Peter pulled away from the kiss, "Wade... if- if you don't want to have sex then you have to say no. Push me away if you don't want it." 

Wade lifted himself onto his elbows, eyebrows scrunched in confusion, "I- I do want to have sex. That's what... that's what we were going to do right?" 

Peter sighed, "You're not a slave anymore Wade. It's- you don't have to be like that."

"Like what? I- did I do something wrong??"

Peter smoothed his hand over his face, "Have you ever had sex before? Like normal sex, not as a slave." 

Wade thought about it. It seemed so long ago now he had almost forgotten what it was like. He had had 'normal' sex before, with various people on various nights as a teenager looking for a high and an escape. But- but that was so long ago. He didn't remember how to act. 

"Yes, but it's been a while. I guess." Wade felt suddenly very self-concious. He had always been good at this part. The sex was something none of his masters ever complained about, ever. He was always good, always played the role they needed. But Peter, Peter wasn't asking him to play a role. Peter was asking him to be himself. Wade didn't know who that was. 

Peter saw exactly how uncomfortable Wade looked, and he reached to place a comforting hand on his shoulder, "It's not your fault Wade. We're both in unfamiliar territory here." Wade only nodded his reply. He knew, he knew he wasn't a slave to Peter. He knew that he was supposed to be Peter's friend. But, he still felt like he owed Peter something. Wade felt like he had to be a good friend. He didn't even realize that part of his freedom was choosing not to be Peter's friend at all. 

"Wade. I have an idea... but I don't know if you're going to like it." 

Wade raised a single hairless eyebrow, and Peter leaned in and whispered the rest. 

~

Wade was dressed in finery like no other. If you disregarded his skin he looked just like any other royal. He was insanely handsome, and just the sight of him in that fitted silk embroidered red and black suit made Peter's mouth water. He wanted nothing more than to forget the entire meeting and just fuck Wade against the wall while the entire kingdom watched. Dissapointingly, the meeting was the only reason Wade was dressed up. 

The pair walked to the Queen's office. Peter has coached Wade on how to act, 'Pretend that you're more important than they are. You're irreplaceable and their just pieces on your checker board. Fake it till you make it Wade.' Those words kept on running through his mind. Wade was a good actor, he could play any part. But this one by far had to be the most challenging. He had to act the part of a confident royal, despite being at the bottom of the hierarchy his entire life. 

Two guards opened the large heavy doors as they approached with a slight bow of their heads. Peter nodded slightly towards them and continued on, guiding Wade by his elbow. The room opened up into a large circular space. There was a heavy stone desk in the center, and crowded around it was several people. Peter recognized them all as old friends: Queen Natasha, General Steve Rogers, Weapons Engineer Tony Stark, and Doctor Bruce Banner. They all looked up and greeted Peter with smiles and pats on the back. Once everything had calmed down and everyone had said there hello's Peter introduced Wade with a giddy, proud smile on his face. 

"This is my friend Wade. He's one of the authors of these laws," Peter said gesturing to the pile of papers on the desk to Wade. 

Wade smiled hesitantly looking between the faces of these obviously important royals. They all smiled at him and shook his hand, making remarks along the lines of, "nice to meet you." 

With that the meeting began and servants brought out chairs for everyone to sit in. The discussion was long and boring. Wade didn't understand half of the things that were being said but he did his best to pay attention to everything. 

"The economy is completely based off this system. If we change the system then what happens to the economy?" Stark said. 

"Not to mention that changing the laws here will effect the connected kingdoms. I don't think it's a good idea. It'll start a war," Bruce inputted. 

Peter didn't say anything Wade noticed. He simply nodded when there was something he agreed with.

"We're ready for war. Things have to change and there's always someone who disagrees. I say we go on," Steve interjected. 

After hours and hours of this same contemplation, and plans to have a war meeting the next week everyone finally stood and took a quill in hand. The papers were passed around the table and each member signed until all the papers were piled up in front of Wade who had no idea what to do. He looked to Peter uncertainly, and Peter only smiled and placed a quill in his hand. 

"Once you sign these, all of those laws we talked about will go into place. And things will start to better." 

Wade's hand shook as he brought the quill down to the paper. He signed it, a short childlike signature, "Wade." Then the next paper and the next until all the papers were signed. Once it was done everyone clapped and Natasha gathered them up, "Alright then. Let's prepare for mass hysteria." 

~

Peter had darkened the room. The heavy curtains were drawn and the candles were lit, no one could tell that it was still midday. Wade kneeled on the floor having shed his clothes, now this he was used to. Peter came out of the bathroom with nothing but a pair of loose white pants on and a leather shackle in his hand. 

He came to stand behind Wade and took his wrists and bound them in the leather. "Wade, what are the colors?" 

Wade repeated them obediently, "Red means stop, yellow means slow, and green means go." 

Peter placed a kiss on his cheek, "Exactly, and you're not going to hesitate to use these words right? If anything at all makes you unhappy. If even the temperature of the room, or the color of the carpet makes you unhappy you will stop me right?" 

Wade nodded. This was going to be different he already knew.

"Use your words Wade, yes or no?" 

"Yes, I'll stop you if something is uncomfortable." Wade knew that as much as Peter had tried to put them in a familiar position today, that this scene would be far different from anything either of them had ever done before. Wade had all the power in this, and yet he wasn't even involved. In fact he didn't understand where to draw the lines anymore. As a slave the lines were drawn by the master. But Peter had handed him a bucket of chalk and told him to draw from his heart, it was ridiculous, it had been too long. 

Still Wade remembered with a kind of adoring fondness exactly how Peter had come about this plan. The prince has once again slipped into his awkward shyness and with great trepidation asked, "Would it help if- if you observed someone? Like anyone... I could arrange... not that- not that you have to of course it's just an idea..."

The deviant opened the door, snapping Wade out of his thoughts. Peter smiled and went to greet him. The man was handsome to say the least. He was the same height as Peter and he had shocking blonde hair and stunning blue eyes. His muscles were carved, Wade could tell even through the fitted suit he wore. He was hot. Peter took the man's hand and brought him over to wear Wade kneeled. "Wade this is Johnny. Johnny this is my friend Wade." 

Johnny smiled down at Wade, even his teeth were perfect. Wade despised deviants, they were all absolutely perfect. You either wanted to fuck them or be them, and when you realized you couldn't do either the resentment set in. Deviants were another toy for royals, it was a lucrative business and deviants or rather the houses they worked for got rich. 

Peter had explained just about everything to Johnny beforehand. They had slept together before of course and Peter had once enjoyed Johnny's company as a paid companion. Although the idea now seemed tasteless to Peter. He just wanted Wade to learn, wanted Wade to see how life could be now that he was free. It had been Wade's idea to have him watch Peter. And Peter would do it, but he had to have Johnny completely respect Wade, which was hard considering deviants rarely respected anyone; they all knew they were perfect. 

"Remember Johnny, this is for Wade." 

"Of course your majesty. Just call me your genie in a bottle." 

 Wade watched as Johnny's strong arms came down to wrap around Peter's waist and pull him closer. Peter's hands instinctively came up to wrap around the deviants shoulders and thred into his hair. Their lips met and parted, their tongues mingling together. Johnny deepened the kiss and Peter let him. Wade watched as Johnny's hands roamed down to tease at Peter's waistband and then down further to grab his ass and pull him closer their hips crashing together. 

Peter's eyes flew open at that, and Wade's eyes met the princes stunningly dark eyes only to find that they were empty and completely devoid of emotion. Wade had seen Peter's eyes lust blown before and this was not that. 

Peter tried to pretend that it was Wade's hands that were touching him. He moved his hands from Johnny's hair down to his biceps which were almost the same as Wade's if Peter could ignore the smooth skin. Peter tried desperately to pretend that the scarless perfection in his arms didn't disgust him, but his imagination only served him so well. 

Then Johnny's hands were supporting Peter's thighs and his feet were lifted off the ground. Peter instinctively wrapped his legs around Johnny's waist and he imagined Wade when Johnny's mouth made its way to kiss his neck. The deviant moved them to the bed and dropped Peter onto it, quickly coming up to straddle his hips and cover his neck in hot kisses. Peter's arms roamed over Johnny's smooth skin as the deviant layed waste to his neck and chest. 

Wade watched as the two men's bodies slid together, he understood now what Peter had meant, the whole thing was a give and take. And Wade might've been turned on if not for how uncomfortable Peter seemed. Johnny's hand slid between them and down until Peter's pants were pooled around his ankles. Johnny kissed down Peter's chest all the way to his hip, licking a thick line across his v. Peter's cock was hard and so was Johnny's and the deviant moved up until their cocks were flush together. His hand came around to wrap around both of them and he started moving. Wade watched the sinful curve of Peter's back as he arched into Johnny's touch. 

Peter's eyes slacked open. And he stared at Wade as his teeth dug into his bottom lip and the friction built up between him and the deviant. Wade was captured by those eyes, he barely even remembered that Johnny was in the room. Then Peter's eyes fell closed as the friction built up too much and he fell into his climax, grabbing Johnny and holding him tight as he came between them. And then to everyone's supreme Wade's name left his lips in a strangled cry as his body convulsed with the last of his orgasm. 

Johnny let out a harsh laugh and possesively bit the shell of Peter's ear, "I'll collect my sum from the treasury," before sliding off the bed, gathering his things and exiting. 

Wade was still too shocked to do anything. The way Peter had said his name had been... it was indescribable. And it meant more than either of them cared to admit. Peter stared at the ceiling coming down from the high of his after glow. His whole body was flushed red and his chest rose and fell a little more rapidly than usual. Peter felt completely empty, and he only partially understood why. He knew that his feelings for Wade ran deeper than a friendship, and yet he also knew that he didn't really know Wade. Peter didn't understand how you could love someone you barely knew and yet his body betrayed him. 

Peter had never been exclusive with anyone. He had had sex with more people than he could count. And yet tonight had felt wrong. Why should he feel guilty about sex? Why should he feel guilty about crossing a boundary that didn't exist? And yet here he was feeling completely alone. 

Wade saw as a tear rolled down Peter's cheek. The prince quickly wiped it away and sat up, sighing. He moved off the bed and pulled his pants back on, and came around to untie Wade. "I'll sleep in my office," he said and he left the chamber. 

Wade got up from the floor and he wanted more than ever to go after him and hug him and tell him it's okay, but his feet wouldn't move. This relationship wasn't friendship, Wade knew that. But the former slave didn't yet know what this type of love was, and he couldn't say what he felt for Peter was love, all he knew was he hated to see him cry. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry if this chapter wasn't that great. I just wasn't really feeling up to writing idk why. Hopefully the next chapter will be better.


	9. The Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Mrs. May Parker!! 
> 
> Also there is no smut in this chapter.

Peter crashed against the wall of his office and slid to the ground. He didn't know when he had started crying but he realised with dismay that his entire face was damp with tears. He curled in on himself and just cried, he felt disgusted that he could pity himself this much. He didn't have the right to get upset, especially not when he was the one who had even suggested Wade learn how to "properly" have sex. It was disgusting to say the least. Wade owed him nothing, and yet here Peter was trying to shape him into the perfect partner. 

Peter realised with agony that even if somewhere along the line he had fallen for Wade that didn't mean Wade had fallen for him. To Wade all of this was still giving Peter his money's worth. It was horrible, and it dawned on Peter that it wasn't going work. This wasn't going to be some ancient romantic novel where the two characters fall helplessly in love. Peter would have to let Wade go, let him truly be free. And maybe it would kill him, but wouldn't it be worth it to see Wade happy.

~

Wade lied down in the cool bed after the servant left having cleaned the room. It seemed lonely here without Peter. Wade didn't know why he had cried, and he didn't know how to make it better, but he knew that he wanted to somehow make it better. He layed in the bed a long time just stating at the ceiling, thinking about everything that Peter had said to him. All the "you're so beautiful Wade" and the kisses, and the flower. 

Wade realised with abject horror that flowers are a terrible gift. Flowers always wilt, always die. The impermanence of a flower is heartbreaking. And yet Wade thought, flowers are a really good gift, solely for the reason that they do die so quickly. It just means they have to be replaced. If someone brought you a flower everyday then it meant even if things got bad they would get better. 

~

The next morning Peter still had not shown up. Wade sighed and slid off the bed, padding to the shower. The cool water relaxed him, but he hated the quiet. When it got too quiet he remembered the past. He finished his shower quickly and put on the clothes that had been made specifically for him. Wade had to admit, he looked pretty good. 

The man exited the chamber by himself for the first time. He decided that he would explore the palace, hopefully he wouldn't get lost. 

Peter wa staring at the ceiling of his office. The fireplace had long ago died out and even the smoke had completely dissipated. He just layed there. A soft knock on the door came and then to his surprise May entered carrying a tray of breakfast. Peter got up quickly to help her with the tray and they sat down at the table after a long and comforting hug. 

"May, you're back." 

The woman chuckled softly, "Yes Peter dear. It got so lonely up in that nice house you got me, I decided to just come back here." 

Peter hugged May again, he had missed her even though he had made a point to visit often it still hadn't been the same. "I missed you. But don't think just cause you're back that you're allowed to work. You're retired May, now you have to act like the queen that you are." 

May smiled and slapped him lightly, "Oh hush Peter. Now, enough about me. Why are you looking homeless in a palace?" 

Peter ran a hand over his face and sighed, "Chivalry is dead, and romance has no place in this world." 

May smiled shaking her head and leaning back in the armchair, "Oh Peter, how can you be so educated and so dumb? I want to meet this infamous Wade." 

They are their breakfast together and Peter updated May on all the happenings of the palace, most of it included Wade. May was very helpful in every subject, she offered free and good advice and Peter always loved talking to her. 

~

Wade made his way to the gardens. He remembered the other day all the things Peter had said. The way he had kissed Peter, completely unprecedented. Wade sat down at the fountain and he smiled softly to himself remembering how it felt to kiss Peter. It was different from other times. Then he thought about last night, and how uncomfortable Peter looked. It was disgusting, in fact Wade felt without a doubt that he hated Johnny. He hated that stupid deviant with everything he had, and if it came to it Wade wouldn't mind throwing a few punches in his direction and ruin that pretty little face. 

Wade sat there for a long time thinking about what he would say to Peter. Maybe he should apologize for asking Peter to do that, but Wade really hadn't wanted to sit in on anyone else. But the whole thing Wade supposed had been educational, he understood what Peter wanted and he would try to give it to him the best he could. Wade didn't want to dissapoint. 

Before his thoughts could take him any further a lovely old woman sat beside him, "Hello dear. I'm sorry to intrude like this but I'd love to talk to you." 

Wade was stunned, nobody had ever talked to him without Peter in the room. He supposed that was part of his freedom. "Uhm, hiya?" 

The woman smiled, "My names May. I used to be Peter's nurse and now he only calls when he needs some advice. Either way he's told me so much about you and I wanted to see for myself what all the fuss was about." 

"Fuss? I- did I do something wrong?" 

May smiled and placed a hand on Wade's arm, "Of course not dear. If anyone's done anything wrong it's Peter. I mean I really gave it to him, I did for putting you in such a situation. For him to have the nerve I mean really! It's so terrible he's so spoiled."

Wade had no idea what this woman was saying to him, "Ma'am?" 

"It's May, dear. Just do yourself a favor Wade and stand up for yourself. Don't let anyone tell you what to do, and don't let anyone make you feel uncomfortable. You're free so act like it. Don't let any royals convince you that you owe them something." 

Wade gasped at the frankness of this woman, he thought it might be illegal everything that she said, "Okay... thanks?" 

~

Peter didn't leave the office, instead he stayed and caught up some work. It was okay, if he could just stop thinking about Wade. He had to apologize to Wade, and words kept running through his head about exactly what to say. Maybe he would get Wade a present, or maybe he would just let it go and just say sorry like a normal person. He didn't know and he would just sit here and sulk until something good came to his head. 

Before he coul get distracted yet again a knock came at the door. "Come in." 

The door creaked opened and in came Wade, dressed dashingly in one of his new outfits. "Hi." 

Peter stood up awkwardly and then sat back down, "Hi." His voice came out squeaky. 

Wade stepped into the room and shut the door behind him, and moved tentatively forward and then staring at the floor he stuck out his arm in Peter's direction. A small bouquet of colorful summer flowers in his hand. Peter smiled, "Are these for me?" 

Wade nodded at the floor, "I- I don't want you to cry." 

Peter took the flowers and stood up to move next to Wade. The man looked up to meet Peter's eyes which were full of love, but also sadness. 

"I'm so sorry Wade. It was wrong of me to do that to you, to expect that from you. I'm sorry." 

Wade smiled and rolled his eyes shaking his head, "You know, you and that lady May keep saying that what you did was wrong. But I didn't even know that that was wrong. I just don't get it. You were showing me how to be better at sex. What's the harm in it." 

Peter smiled crookedly, he loved the way Wade's whole face lit up when he smiled. "It was wrong cause I was doing it for me. It wasn't about you. It was about me. And that's wrong." 

Wade acquiesced, "Royals are so complicated. Don't you have other things to worry about other than an ugly slaves feelings?" 

Peter's smile fell away, "Wade. That's- don't say things like that. Your feelings matter, and you're not a slave, or-" 

Wade interrupted, "Nuh-uh Petey-pie. You don't get to tell me what to do." 

Peter frowned, "Oh yeah? Well I'm still a Prince, I have some authority. And I hereby declare that thou arent ugly." 

Wade actually started laughing at that, part of it was because of the silly face Peter wore when he said it. Wade's laugh made Peter melt completely and he started laughing too. It was a moment of complete joy, something that neither of them had felt. It felt good. 

"So, I'm going to go do rounds in the kingdom," Peter said clutching his stomach, "Wanna come?" 

Wade smiled slyly, "I love to come."

Peter rolled his eyes and lightly punched Wade's arm, "Come on you oversized sex machine."

~

They rode comfortably in a carriage, they passed by towns, villages, and farmland and for the most part they were both quiet, simply enjoying the scenery around them. Then the carriage came to a stop outside a building that could be mistaken for nothing but a orphanage. Peter got out and gestured for Wade to follow.

"An orphanage?" Wade asked. 

Peter nodded, "Yeah, I like to check up every now and then just to make sure the children are okay. I spent the first five years of my life here, and I don't have a single had memory of this place... I want it to stay that way." 

Wade smiled with only one side of his mouth, he wondered what it would be like not to have any parents. It seemed great he thought, but then again it might not be the best. 

The pair went inside and Peter talked to the manager and some of the care takers. Then he went around and talked to all the children and looked over all the infants. Wade thought they were absolutely adorable, but he refused to go near any of them for fear he would frighten them with his skin. Peter tried to persuade him that children didn't care what he looked like and that infants didn't really understand but Wade apparently wasn't in the mood to "mentally scar children with his scars". 

After that they got into the carriage again and rode around. Peter got out at a few villages but Wade didn't like to go where there was too many people. Either way Peter got his work done and Wade got some fresh air. He hadn't been out in the kingdom like this since he was seventeen. Everything was going smoothly until the carriage moved through some of the farmland. 

Peter had been watching Wade most of the ride, he loved the curious wide eyes the man wore and how childlike he looked staring out the window. Peter also couldn't get enough of that casual smile that seemed to have settled permanently on Wade's face. But that smile fell away and Wade's entire body tensed as the carriage passed by a familiar wheat field.

"Wade?" Peter asked softly moving closer but still giving him space, "Are you alright?"

Wade gulped, his knuckles had gone white where his hands had clenched into fists, "That's where I used to live." 

Peter looked out the window past Wade, eyes glancing over the small dark wooden house that looked like the slightest wind would blow it down to the golden wheat field that came all the way to the dirt road. 

"Do you want to stop?" Peter asked gently taking Wade's closed fist and unwrapping it to hold his hand tight. 

Wade looked from Peter to the house that was getting further and further away with each passing second and finally he said, "Yes." 

Peter called out for the driver to stop and Wade practically jumped out of the carriage and ran towards the house. Peter followed quickly behind. Wade ran all the way up to the wheat field which stretched from the road to the house and he just stared. At first, Peter thought he looked like he was suprised and seeing an old friend but Wade's gaze darkened and soon he looked like he had met his greatest enemy and was preparing for the final battle. 

Wade started forward in long, strong strides through the wheat. He extended his arms feeling the soft plant against his skin, that and Ellie were the only things he missed about this place. He marched forward until he came to the door of the house he hated with every fiber of his being. Peter stood just beside him. 

"Peter?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Promise me, that no matter what I do you won't try to stop me. Promise me you'll give me this." 

"... I promise." 

With that Wade slammed his foot right through the door breaking it down. It was dusty and empty except for bloodstains and broken bottles among the dilapidated furniture. Wade barred his teeth at the sight of it, the smell of it. Memories of pain and fear flooded his mind and he clenched his fists and made his way to the stairs. He walked up and looked into his childhood bedroom empty except for the large pile of straw in the corner and all the things Ellie and him had etched into the aging wood. He walked inside and knelt down beside their drawings. Peter watched him as a soft, sad smile came to his face. He reached out and brushed the tips of his fingers over a crude drawing of a horse with a horn protruding from it, and then over a drawing of two stick figures. One had bouncy curls and the other taller with a short buzz, they were holding hands and smiling. Wade bit his lip to try and stop the tears from falling but his heart felt like it would explode. He got up so fast Peter didn't even have time to follow him before he was stating into his parents bedroom furnished with a dirty cot. 

Wade turned away from everything and marched down the stairs with heavy steps, a look of pure murder in his eyes. Peter was surprised to say that he was frightened by the person in front of him. This Wade was not the Wade that he knew. Wade walked outside and around the back of the house to the cellar door. He marched down inside and came back out with leaking cans of kerosene and fogged bottles of liquor. 

He went back inside the house and ripped open the kerosene and threw it against the walls and floor. Then he went outside and threw open cans of kerosene through the top floor windows and then he threw the bottles of liquor against the outside walls and to the roof. The sound of shattering glass filled Peter's ears as he watched Wade completely drench the house in flammables. 

And then Wade walked over to a tree just a few yards away from the house. He dropped to his knees and ripped at the grass and dirt at the base of the tree until he found what he was looking for. In a little pocket under the tree was a small pile of flint stones and wood carvings. He grabbed the stoned and picked up a dried piece of wood. He lit the wood on fire and then threw it with a grunt at the house. The whole thing burst into flames, and the smell of burning rotten wood filled the air, and thick gray smoke clouded the sky. 

Wade fell to the ground and leaned against the tree trunk as tears rolled down his cheeks. Peter sat down next to him and wiped away the tears, "It's okay Wade, it's over now." 

But just as he said it a hoarse cry came from behind the house. "Thas ma house! THAT'S MA BLOODY FUCKING HOUSE! Burnin down! USELESS PIECE OF GARBAGE FUCKING HELL!" 

Wade's eyes flew open and his whole body started to shake. That voice would forever haunt his nightmares. Wade got up, almost forgetting that Peter was even there and he strode towards the voice. Peter ran after him and found that the voice belonged to a gruff man, he had gray stubble all over his red face and his clothes did little to conceal his large ugly beer belly. He had a half empty bottle in his hand and he looked horrifying to say the least. Wade walked up to him so fast and Wade's fist connected with his face so fast that neither him nor Peter understood what was happening until after the man had fallen to the ground. 

"GET UP YOU HUMAN PIECE OF TRASH!" 

The man looked up at Wade barely registering what was happening but then he turned angry and got up with a huff, "An who tha fuck dya think yar talkin to?" 

Wade laughed hysterically, "Oh what? Don't recognize your own fucking son. How damn typical. What happened to mommy-dearest? She finally kill herself? Or did you do that for her?" 

The man barely understood Wade's words in his half-drunken state, "You little fuck!" The man moved forward his hand aiming to hit Wade. Peter tensed and readied himself to move, but Wade was faster he caught the man's arm and twisted it so violently that it snapped with a loud ring. The man screamed in pain. 

"That's for Ellie." 

Wade punched the man again, this time he knocked out some of his teeth and the man's mouth filled with blood. He spluttered and staggered back but Wade was there grabbing his other arm and breaking it in two.

"That's also for Ellie."

Then he grabbed the man by the throat holding him at arms length, "You don't even remember all the things you did to fuck us up. Look at me! I'M LIKE THIS BECAUSE OF YOU! Don't worry Satan will tell you all about it in hell. And I guess I'll see you there." Wade squeezed the man's throat until his red complexion turned blue.

"Wade, stop!" Peter yelled.

"You made a promise Petey," was his only reply before he pulled the man down and snapped his neck. 

Then Wade turned around and walked back to the carriage his hands drenched in his father's blood and a blank look in his eyes. He had killed his father... he had killed. 

Wade stared blankly at the burning house as Peter wiped his hands gently to clean away the blood. "Wade. Snap out of it. You killed your father, now deal with it." 

Wade looked at Peter with confusion at his harsh tone, "You think I was wrong?" 

Peter hardened his gaze, "I think killing is wrong." 

"He was worse than a murderer though. He deserved it." 

"He was still human! And murder is still wrong!" 

Wade drew his hands away and laughed harshly, "You'll never understand. You don't know what he was like it, what it was like to live with him." 

Peter clenched his jaw and let out an equally horrible laugh, "Oh yes Wade because you're the only one who knows what it's like to suffer?! You're the only one who knows what it's like to look at a window and all you can think about is jumping out. You're the only one who knows what it's like to live in fear, and to smile when all you want to do is cry. You're right Wade. I have no idea what that's like, how could I right? I'm just a spoiled royal with no right to talk about pain." 

Wade clenched his jaw and put his arm around Peter's shoulders and pulled him close. "This isn't a competition. If you want to talk about your demons, if that helps you deal with them then do it. But don't criticize me for the way I deal with mine." 

Peter sighed and rested his head on Wade's shoulder, "We're both just really fucked up huh?" 

Wade smiled a little and let out a small laugh, "You can say that again." 

~

"He sounds like a douche. I'll kill him if you want," Wade said nonchalantly as Peter and him walked back to the chamber. 

"WADE! NO KILLING!" Peter yelled exasperated, this was about the fifth time Wade had asked if he wanted someone dead. 

"I mean he's such a douche. Blonde hair and a big head but no brain! His name is Flash for crying out loud!" 

Peter sighed, "Just cause I hate him doesn't mean I want him dead. He wasn't that bad." 

This time Wade sighed, "You literally just told me that you were tortured your entire childhood by this guy and you're saying he wasn't that bad? And I thought I was the masochist." 

Peter laughed at that, "Alright fine. But it's over now. No use crying over spilt milk." 

Wade smiled cockily, "Is Flash the milk? Cause I could totally wipe him off the floor." 

Peter caught himself within ascream and a laugh, he had to admit Wade's crude humour was growing on him and he laughed at every joke... but Wade didn't need to know that. 

They moved into the chamber and Peter crashed onto the bed. Wade shut the door behind them and came to lie next to Peter. 

"So what other sob stories do you have? A girl? A guy? A person you loved but it was forbidden and now you'll forever be scarred by that first love!" 

Peter laughed, "You're much mouthier now then you were when you got here."

Wade smiled, "You like it though... and you did tell me not to hold back on day one." 

Peter turned to look at Wade, "Did I really? I don't remember." 

Peter probably remembered better than Wade, that first night. He shuddered now to think how he had played games with Wade, he couldn't even imagine doing that to him now. Wade gave a mock pout, "And here I thought you were the best master in the world." 

Peter shook his head, "You would've picked Natasha over me if you'd been given the choice." 

Wade laughed, and it warmed all of Peter, "Well duhh baby boy! QUEEN NAT IS HOTT!"

Peter jumped on top of Wade, "Hotter than me?" 

Wade shook his head smiling brightly up at Peter, "No one can beat your ass." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly when I started this I thought it would just be the sexcapades of these two, but it's got so much plot now. I don't know how this happened. Still I hope you like it!


	10. The Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RELEASE THE ANGST!

They laughed and talked for a long time. Peter told Wade everything about growing up in the palace. All of the rules and expectations. He told Wade all about hating himself, always feeling worthless. He told him about being bullied by the other royal kids. And throughout all of his stories Wade just nodded, and threw in an occasional funny comment that had them both laughing. They talked about everything, and now they had talked themselves out. 

It was already dark outside and both of them were just laying on top of the bed smiling at their new found friendship. A servant knocked at the door and came in to come collect the plates from their dinner, which they had eaten in the room just because. That's when Peter remembered, he sat up on the bed, "Wade! I have to show you something." 

They both got off the bed and walked about two feet from Peter's bedroom door to another door that looked exactly the same. Peter smiled brightly, he almost looked like a child. The prince placed a hand on the door and pushed it open, revealing a room almost exactly the same as Peter's except where his had been decorated with red this room was decorated with blue. Peter walked in and gestured foe Wade to follow. Wade was a little confused, but he saw where this was going and he didn't want to hope too much. 

"Do you like it?" Peter asked, a little nervously. 

Wade looked around, "Well it's a room." 

Peter bit his lip, "It's your room." 

Wade sighed, he had known. It was a lot. His own room, in a palace. He wasn't a slave anymore, but that didn't suddenly make him royalty. If anything he was still a commoner, and he didn't belong in the palace, not like this anyhow. 

Peter got more nervous now, he lost his cool and reverted back to his clumsy, stuttering self, "Do you not like it? We- we could redecorate. Or- maybe you want a house. Anywhere you'd like. A house near a town... or by a farm. Maybe a house by the beach. Or a castle? You could have a castle. A different room? Anything you want Wade. Just- just ask." 

Wade smiled, "The room is nice Petey. It's just- I've never really had my own room before." 

It was true. Even when he had lived in his parents house he had shared his room with Ellie, and nights before Ellie seemed so far away those memories had all faded. And since then he had never had his own space. It would be strange to sleep in his own room. 

"Oh," Peter said not knowing what else to say, "Well if you need anything I'm right next door. And then there's the servants bell," Peter pointed to a rope on the wall. This was definitely new to Wade.  

"Thanks," Wade managed, and Peter left the door closing behind him with a soft click. Wade had his own room, he had his own bathroom. Today was full of firsts he thought happily, he had killed a man today for the first time. He hoped it was the last time. Wade walked into the bathroom and stepped under the hot water. It was soothing but the steam started to remind him of the fire and he felt like he was suffocating. He stepped out and he ended up standing in the middle of the room for a long time. He had killed a man. It hadn't really set in until now. He hated his father, hated him with every fiber of his being. Had imagined that moment for most of his life, and now finally doing it it felt terribly anticlimactic. The sound, the feeling of taking someone's life made Wade's skin crawl. It was terrible. But he had done it, and he didn't really regret it. 

Wade walked to the bed and plopped down onto it. It was soft and smooth, but most of all it was cold. Laying there he realized more than ever how quiet it was. He hated it. The quiet let his mind wander, and it made his breathing sound loud and erratic. He tried to close his eyes but it didn't help much. He didn't like being alone. He had never been alone, and now everything felt empty. He wanted Ellie back more than anything. 

~

Peter had taken a shower and now he was in bed with a book. He had to admit that sleeping without Wade was lonely. He liked the other man's warmth and how comfortably they fit together. But Wade deserved his own space, Peter could handle being a few feet apart from the man, couldn't he? 

Peter was just about to put the book down and go to sleep when he heard a strangled scream. 

~

Everything was on fire. Everything was broken glass. There was blood and screaming. Pulling on hair. Big brown scared eyes. And dark drunken scary ones. He waited for it. Waited to feel broken glass break his skin. Waited for the fire to lick at what was left. He was alone and now there was blood on his hands. There was blood everywhere. He drowned in it and it strangled him. 

~

Peter rushed into Wade's room. A few concerned servants and guards followed him. 

"Wade! WADE!" Peter yelled as the man tore at his own skin. Wade had tangled himself up in the bedsheets and was on the floor screaming and crying. Wade's fingers had dug into his own arms and there was small rivulets of blood dripping over him. Peter dropped down next to Wade and tried desperately to wake him. Peter screamed Wade's name and in the hysteria of it all started crying himself. 

A guard tried to calm him down but he pushed the man away. He shook Wade and yelled and finally just tore his hands away with pure strength and brought the man into a tight hug so that he couldn't hurt himself. Wade eventually woke up, he was gasping and crying and extremely disgruntled. Peter was there rubbing his back and saying soothing things. 

Wade simply clutched the other man tighter and Peter angrily waved away the servants and guards to leave them and give them some privacy. 

"Shh Wade. Are you alright?" 

Wade loosened his grip on Peter and they sat facing each other. Peter still held Wade's hands, partly for comfort partly in fear that he would hurt himself further. 

"It was just a bad dream I guess. I'm sorry," Wade said as he wiped the tears off his face. 

Peter frowned and smoothed a thumb over Wade's cheek, "Sorry for what? Don't be sorry. You didn't do anything wrong." 

Of course Peter would say that, Wade thought. But Wade couldn't even sleep in a room by himself, and here Peter had offered palaces. Wade realized how much of a burden he must be, maybe that was why his parents had hated him so much. Maybe it would be better to stay away from Ellie, if she was even alive. 

Peter stood up and took Wade's hands guiding him to the bathroom. Peter expertly cleaned and dressed the scratches Wade had implemented on himself and then led him back to the bed. "Are you alright?" 

Wade nodded but didn't let go when Peter tried. "Please don't make me sleep alone. At least not tonight. I'll sleep on the floor if you want. Just not alone in this room." 

Peter smiled softly, sadly, "Please sleep with me Wade. I was feeling terribly lonely." 

They both layed down and Wade rested his head on Peter's chest. The sound of his heart beating was comforting and he soon fell asleep without any horrible nightmares. Peter stayed up for awhile just watching Wade's chest rise and fall. He didn't know why but the sight calmed him. Still though he couldn't get the imagine and the sound of Wade screaming out of his mind. He had been more scared than ever before in that moment, and he had fought in wars. 

In that moment Peter decided that no matter what he would do everything in his power to make Wade's smile permanent. For once in his life Peter had a reason to live. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah hope you liked this. Next chapter begins the war!


	11. The War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WAR! WHAT IS IT GOOD FOR?  
> pushing the plot.

Peter didn't sleep that night. He just layed there next to Wade and watched the sunriss, the cool misty morning wrapping around him. He felt comfortable, and he also felt a bit melancholy but he had no reason why. Usually Peter hated mornings; mornings meant it wasn't over yet, you were still alive. But this morning he didn't feel that way, he was kind of glad that he got to see the morning and that Wade was there with him. 

The birds began to chirp and the whole palace started to slowly come to life as Peter layed there, his mind completely blank of thought except of the present moment. Wade opened his eyes and found himself in a different bedroom, his bedroom he remembered. The morning air was cold and he felt so warm and comfortable in bed he thought he might pretend to be asleep for a bit longer. He turned around so that he could cuddle further into the heat of the blankets and found that Peter was still there, and that he was awake. 

Wade smiled and for some reason he did something he would never have ever have thought to do without command. Wade snaked his arm around Peter and reached up to give the other man a kiss. Peter was surprised as any, it was only the second time Wade had kissed him without prompt. Peter leaned into the kiss, it was soft and sweet. Wade brought Peter closer with his arm and layed a soft morning kiss to his lips, he didn't know why he did it, but it made him happy. 

Their lips parted and they ended up just staring at each other. Wade was just content, he hadn't had anymore nightmares after that one episode and he had woken up to this beautiful sight. Peter was more confused, he had undoubtedly fallen for Wade, and he had more or less made that clear. But Wade couldn't like Peter, not the way that Peter liked Wade. It was the reason for this room. Wade had to find himself before he could ever come back and truly say he liked Peter.

"Wade..." Peter almost whined, he didn't want the man to do anything he felt he was obliged to. He just wanted Wade to be happy. 

"I like kissing you Peter... it's not a thank you," Wade said, knowing Peter's worry. Then he reached up and kissed Peter again, their lips parted and their tongues mingled together and Wade's fingers threaded into the hair at the base of Peter's head. Before they could get any further though a swift knock on the door rang out, and the door opened without invitation. 

"Get up," it was Tony. He charged in the room and went straight to the window to open the curtains. The sky was gray. "We've been attacked." 

 

~

 

Peter ran faster than he had ever run before. They had been ready, they had expected the attack. But that didn't mean people wouldn't get hurt. The first thing Peter did was find May. She was still in the palace and she was fine. He begged her not to do anything heroic, she was a selfless woman and she wouldn't think twice about saving a stranger's life over her own. She agreed not to do anything too dangerous, but made him promise too that he would come back. May knew that there was no use asking him to stay away from danger, he always ran headfirst towards it. 

Peter had fastened his armor to himself and given orders to have everyone evacuated to the palace and inner city. The fighting was still on the outskirts of the kingdom, mostly farmland, but Peter knew if the front lines broke then the poor would be left defenseless. They all had to move behind the palace, built to defend against attacks just like this one. Before he left to join the front lines Peter went to the kitchen, that was where Wade was. Peter had asked Wade to stay in the kitchen only because of all the places in the palace the kitchen had the most tools for survival. If needed you could survive months in that kitchen, and there was enough things inside to improvise as weapons. 

Wade thought Peter looked absolutely dashing in armor, but it also hurt to see him go. To see Peter walk straight into danger, a danger caused by Wade, it was almost heartbreaking. The tension in the palace was so great Wade could feel it thrumming through his bones. He didn't want Peter to go, because he knew there was no guarantee that Peter would come back. 

Peter knew it too. He knew that this might well be the last time he saw Wade. He knew that he wouldn't think twice to sacrifice himself if it came to it, Peter had always been that kind of soldier. He was quick, smart, and agile. But he had no sense of self-preservation. More than once he had fell under a sword on purpose. Everyone in the palace knew this, everyone except Wade. 

Peter kissed Wade's head, "Take care of yourself," and with that he left. 

 

~

 

The battle had been brutal. There was a great number of casualties on all sides. Now the opposing force camped out on the edges of the gained territory. Diplomacy had been thrown out the window at the first attack, and yet Queen Natasha had a great deal of work ahead. She only ever joined the last battle of any war, she had a record greater than any soldier before her. But now she played the role of Queen, and a great meeting had been called between the warring kingdoms. Either the fighting continued or a deal would be made. 

Peter had refused to be carried back to the palace. Many soldiers had set up camp in nearby houses and in tents along the river. The injured were piled into wagons and carried back to the inner city where they would get help. Nurses ran around the camp doing their best to stabilize any wounds they could manage. Peter had been hurt badly. But he thought a walk might do him good. It was a terribly long walk from the outskirts to the palace. It was a long walk even without a broken leg. 

He got about a mile out before he could barely even stand, and he caught a ride to the inner city. From there he walked back to the palace, limping terribly and holding his left arm which had a deep cut in it. Peter went in from the kitchen and collapsed into a wooden chair much to the shock of everyone inside. Servants immediately stood and went to get water and bandages. May and Wade were immediately at his side. 

Peter looked absolutely nothing like himself, May said he resembled a bruised eggplant more than a boy. His left eye was bruised, and he had a heavy cut on his cheek. His hair was matted to his scalp with blood and be was bruised all over. He had several minor cuts, and then the large one which would not stop bleeding across his arm. His leg was very broken and it hurt to end. Peter didn't say anything though, he was oddly quiet. A nurse came from the infirmary and cleaned his wounds, the whole time his blank stare focused on Wade. 

Wade didn't know what to think. He had never seen Peter so much as have a paper cut and now he looked inches from death. It was all Wade's fault. Peter's wounds were a direct result of the war, the war was a direct result of the new laws, and the new laws were a direct result of Wade. But Wade didn't say anything, he just stared at Peter, and his blood redder than anything staining everything. 

Once all his wounds had been dressed everyone left him alone. The kitchen was emptied of everyone except the cook who was furiously making sandwiches to send to the front, May who was still shaking her head at Peter, and Wade who said nothing. Even May after some time grew tired and left, giving Peter a warm hug and saying good night to him and Wade. Then it was just Peter and Wade, and the background noise of the cook restlessly cooking up a storm. 

In that moment Peter suddenly grew much more tired. All the tension in his muscles went away and he slumped into the chair and actually smiled for once, which shocked Wade because his teeth were lined with blood. 

"You look terrible," said Wade, guiltily but also with some awe in his voice. Peter was stronger than he had thought. 

"But I feel GREAT!" Peter laughed slamming his palm on the table. 

"Don't lie." 

Peter stopped smiling then, "This isn't your fault Wade. I did this to myself, everyone knows it." 

Wade shook his head, "This whole war is my fault." 

Peter laughed, "It would have happened with or without any of us. This war was inevitable. And these wounds are mine and mine alone." 

Wade looked down at the floor, it was his fault. Peter was just being nice, like always. Peter reached out his good hand and lifted Wade's face to his own, "I would do so much more than this for you." 

Before any reply could me made Peter got up and limped out of the kitchen the cane he held shaking violently on his weight. Wade sat there staring at the chair that Peter had been in just seconds ago. He was speechless, never in his life had someone cared for him the way Peter did, and he didn't know at all what to do with all the love that had been given to him through those words. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter. And a big thank you to everyone who reads, comments, and kudos.


	12. The Bath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff!

The ceasefire had lasted a week thanks to all the diplomats now strolling through the palace as if it were their own. Peter had been a large part of the proceedings, but still little progress was made on how to give slaves rights and still have a profitable market. The prince was tired and he limped out of the hall trying not to think too far ahead into the future. 

Peter walked all the way to the barracks, limping along on his still broken foot. Before he even got to the open sparing area he could hear the sound of metal clashing against itself and the ever present jeers that could belong to only one man. 

Wade had insisted that he be taught how to fight. Peter had refused, claiming that Wade didn't need to put himself into harms way that he had already done enough. Wade was adamant though and so now he had been training and he had caught on quickly. Peter walked into the open area and so the flash of metal and a black and white figure moving faster than anyone else. The fight ended soon enough, these soldiers had none of Wade's passion. When Wade swung his swords around they were only extensions of his own arm, his whole body moved as one, it was almost graceful the way he moved. Wade sheathed his twin swords onto his back and waved at Peter a smile on his face. Peter waved back and Wade walked up to greet him. 

"Did ya see me? I totally kicked ass!" 

Peter laughed, "You're a one man army Wade." 

Wade rested his head in his hand, "So how did the meetings go?" 

Peter rolled his eyes, "A room filled with a bunch of power hungry bigots and suddenly you feel like you'd rather fight the war then try to talk it out." 

"Violence is the best policy after all." 

Peter chuckled, "Why thank you wise Wade." 

Before Wade could take credit for his intelligence a voice interrupted them, "Well well, the puny prince and his scarred slave. How heartwrenchingly disgusting." 

Peter recognized the voice instantly, a voice he had come to loathe more than anyone else's. It took only one strained and tired look at Wade to make him understand who it was, and Wade who was usually so shy plastered a devilish grin on his face and stared at Flash with piercing eyes. Peter turned his head to look at Flash, he was too tired to deal with him, "Go away Flash, it's bad enough I have to see you in the morning. The afternoon as well would be too much." 

Flash only snickered and he looked at Wade, "Aw come on Peter, I thought you loved my company. It has to be better than a boiled piece of meat's." 

Peter would usually have been at least a little nervous around Flash, but the soldier had chosen Wade as he target which made Peter his defense and so Peter felt none of his usual awkwardness and without even looking at Flash the prince brought his hand to Wade's cheek and smoothed down a line of scars to his neck, "Actually I much prefer Wade's conversation." 

Wade's eyes widened but only for a brief moment before returning to the icy glare. He understood what Peter was doing and he would enjoy this. Flash snickered and tried to not look put off by the action, Peter had learned long ago that it didn't take much to fluster Flash. 

"You really have gone batty Peter. To think you would go to all this trouble over a slave who wouldn't be worth a cent on the market." 

Peter didn't turn around instead his hand rested on Wade's shoulder and he sighed, but before he could reply Flash started again. 

"And to think you were rooting for slave rights when now you're just extorting them as soldiers. I guess a slave so ugly only does have one use: to die on a bafflefield." 

Wade saw Peter's gaze hardened and the muscles in his harm moved ever so slightly as if he was deciding whether to just punch Flash in the face and be done with it. But he didn't move anymore than he had. 

"Did you get stabbed in the head Flash? Because there's no way anyone could be so stupid without having metal for a brain." 

Flash had no rebuttle for this jab and his body hardened as he started to take a step closer to Peter with no intention but to pummel the cripple into the ground. But before he could get close enough Wade had unsheathed one of his blades and was holding it to Flash's neck. 

Peter just stood there with his hand on Wade's shoulder and a stupid smile on his face that only Wade could see. 

"If I'm going to die on a battlefield be sure that I'll take everyone else with me," Wade nodded curtly and Flash couldn't leave with his pride so greatly scorn. 

He pushed the blade to the side, "You're all talk slave. Let's see if you really have what it takes." Flash gestured to the sparring ring and Wade's grin spread across his entire face but Peter's instantly fell away. His grip on Wade's shoulder hardened. One glance and Wade saw the pleading look in his eyes, one that said 'please don't do this. It's not worth the risk.' 

But Wade had decided long before he had actually met Flash that one day he would suffer for what he had done to Peter, and he didn't plan to go back on that now. Wade moved away from Peter's grip and walked into the circle unsheathing his other sword and twisting them around menacingly. Peter sat down on the stone and watched as Flash entered the circle drawing his own black laced sword and jumping lightly on his feet. 

The sound of metal clashing began without introduction and soon the two opponents looked like one horrible thing. They separated and moved together and Peter sat on the edge of the stone gripping his cane tightly ready to intervene at any moment. But Wade was much better than his days, and he just happened to be quicker and smarter than Flash. The soldier was disarmed with a flash of metal and Wade held his twin swords to his neck. Flash had lost, and he had lost to who he looked at as only a burnt slave, making his loss that much deeper. 

Wade lowered his swords and nodded at Flash turning around to exit the ring. But Flash had moved to pick up his sword and instead of exiting he started running toward Wade sword at the ready. Peter screamed Wade's name and was up and running within seconds. Wade barely had time to turn around before a sword sliced a heavy line into his back and the next thing he saw was Flash on the ground Peter on top of him. Peter spared no expense as he punched Flash in the face again and again until Flash's face was bloody, bruised, and broken. He wouldn't have stopped unless Wade had pulled him away. Guards rushed from the corners of the grounds to see what the fuss was, what they found they weren't expecting. 

Flash was carried to the infirmary and a nurse came to bind Peter's knuckles, and bandage Wade's back. Once everything had calmed down Wade sat beside Peter - who was staring at the ground - and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Peter wanted to clench his fists but he couldn't having sprained a few fingers. 

Wade leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Peter's cheek, "Thank you." 

Peter's body softened but when Wade, unsure of himself tried to get up and leave Peter held onto his hand as much as he could and rose with him. Peter smoothed his bandaged hand over Wade's cheek and kissed him chastely on the lips. "I'm sorry Wade." 

Wade only smiled and smoothed a piece of hair behind Peter's ear, "For what?" 

Peter swallowed and looked away, "For what Flash said. None of it was true." 

Wade laughed a little, "Well that jerk won't be saying anything for awhile if your fists are anything to go by." 

Peter smiled and groaned light heartedly, resting his head on Wade's shoulder, "I'm gonna be in soo much trouble." 

Wade ran his hand up and down Peter's back, "Must be terrible to have to deal with consequences." 

~

Natasha slammed her hand down on the table, "Are you serious right now? We're in the middle of war negotiations and you beat up another kingdoms solider?! DO YOU WANT THE WAR TO HAPPEN? Because if you do Peter please tell me now so we can just get on with it without bullshitting around." 

Peter stared at the ground and gulped. Angry Natasha was never a good Natasha, and this wasn't even angry, this was just annoyed. 

"Don't leave your chamber until the negotiations are over. I don't need you fucking things up anymore than you have." 

Peter got up to leave but right before he closed to door he added, "You would have done the same." 

He shut the door and hobbled as fast as he possibly could away before Natasha felt the need to come and beat him up. By the time he reached his chamber he was walking slower than a turtle and panting like a dog. Trying to walk with a broken leg was hard enough without barely functioning hands as well. He knew Wade would be inside and so he just leaned against the door and knocked by banging his head against the heavy wood. 

Wade opened the door and Peter tumbled inside and into Wade's arms. 

"My knight in shining armor," Peter swooned almost drunkenly. Wade laughed and carried him over to the bed before shutting the door and sitting down at the desk to continue practicing his letters. Wade could read almost to the proficiency of a seven year old royal now, which was saying quite a lot. Peter layed there quietly on the bed, his leg propped up on a pillow and a book in his hands. The sound of Wade sounding out letters and scratching words into parchment was comforting and he ended up forgetting about the book and just watching Wade as he concentrated, his tongue stuck out and his brow furrowed, his large figure hulking over the desk. 

After some time the servants came in to light the candles and to help Peter take a bath. He had refused to let anyone help in do anything else but in this he had no choice because as much as he pretended he was fine his leg actually hurt quite a lot. 

"Your majesty would you like me to draw the bath?" a servant asked, he was wearing a light blue uniform. 

Peter nodded, "I'll be right there." 

The servant left to go draw the bath and Peter tried not to look too unpleasant. He hated being so helpless. If he hadn't broken his leg then Wade wouldn't have gotten hurt and he could take a bath by himself like usual. Peter hated feeling helpless. 

Wade saw the look on Peter's face, "I can help you if you want." 

Peter chewed on his lips, "It's fine Wade. I don't want to bother you." 

Wade rolled his eyes and got up to move closer to Peter, "You're not bothering me. Plus I used to bathe Ellie all the time." 

Peter smiled, "I'm not exactly your sister though am I?" 

Wade snorted, "This would be much less romantic if you were." 

Peter sighed and looked down at his hands. Wade had become a lot more confident in the past few days, training had helped a lot. He talked more now, and he was much more sure of himself, and Peter fell in love with him more every single day. But he could never really tell if Wade felt the same way. 

"Do- do you want it to be romantic?" Peter asked quietly still staring at his hands. 

Wade bit his lip, "Yes. I mean- I don't really know much about love Peter, but I know I really love to look at you, and be with you, and I don't like when you get hurt." 

Peter smiled and took Wade's hand, "That's more than enough for me." 

The servant came back having filled the bath and moved next to Peter to help him to the bathroom and to get undressed. But Peter shook his head, "Thank you, but you can leave now." 

The servant looked uncertain but he left after a moment not wanting to be in the way. Peter didn't let Wade help him walk, he could walk by himself and he wouldn't let anyone help him walk. So it was slow going and Peter got to the bathroom and then he let Wade help him undress. It wasn't too difficult because Peter had gotten to wearing lose clothes to help him. Wade was very gentle, almost too gentle and Peter felt much too exposed for comfort. He usually didn't care about his body too much, but now being so vulnerable he felt suddenly self concious. 

Wade helped him get into the tub and Peter sat in it sinking down so only his face was visible. Wade sat down next to the tub and stared at Peter who was looking everywhere but Wade. Wade crossed his arms, "Are you going to sit up so I can clean you or are you going to make this difficult?" 

Peter side eyed Wade and pouted, "I can do it myself. You can leave me alone now." 

Wade just stared at him, "Wow that's reallyy romantic." 

Peter sighed heavily, "Wade! I'm not some old man that needs to be bathed. I can do it myself, I've embarrassed myself enough already." 

Wade rolled his eyes and grabbed a sponge and covered it in soap before grabbing Peter's arm and scrubbing down it. Peter tried to twist his hand away but Wade had a firm grip and Peter didn't really want Wade to let go. "You have broken hands and a broken leg. How were you planning on doing this yourself exactly?" 

Peter groaned, "I'd have figured something out. And my hands aren't broken. I just have sprained fingers that's all." 

Wade rolled his eyes again, "Whatever you say your highness." 

Peter splashed some water at Wade which made him jump back and whine. But then he came back forcefully and slapped Peter in the face with a fair amount of water. Peter wouldn't have it though and he threw more water in Wade's direction and in the end both Wade and Peter ended up soaked and laughing. 

They were still laughing when Wade helped Peter out of the tub and wrapped a towel around him. Wade didn't wait around for Peter to try and make it to bed by himself and instead simply lifted him up and carried him to the four poster. Peter screamed his protest but Wade had already gotten him onto the bed. Then Wade threw sleeping pants at him and Peter dressed himself to regain what little dignity he had left. 

Wade peeled off his own wet clothing and put on a pair of sleep shorts and hopped into bed with a book. Peter smiled softly and took the book in his hand. It was an old story book, one that May used to read to him and now he read it to Wade. They had started doing this every night since Wade found the book a week ago, he had liked the pictures. So Peter read out loud the stories of dragons and princesses until they were both too tired to go on and the candles had burnt into stubs. 

Peter put the book down and Wade cuddled further into his side, resting his head on Peter's chest and they fell asleep that way, until the daylight came. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this. Sorry I've been kind of late to update just wasn't feeling motivated.


	13. The House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so sorry this took so long to update. I took a little break from writing. Either way hope you like this chapter, surprises in store.

Weeks passed by slowly, and Peter and Wade spent more and more time together. Peter was confined to his room and so Wade was constantly there. They had fallen into a nice routine where they would read books together before bed, Wade would sneak into the proceedings and spy on everyone for Peter, and Peter would sneak out of his room to watch Wade practice sparring. They ate every meal together and they talked about everything and usually ended up laughing so hard there stomachs became sore.

Some days when Wade's scars hurt him Peter would sit up and rub thick body cream all over him, and some days when Peter's depression and anxiety got the best of him Wade would hold him tighter and tell him everything would be okay. They were a good team, inseparable and perfect together. 

~

Today May had come to Peter's chamber just to chat while Wade took a nap in his room after a long day of training. 

"So Peter dear, how is everything?" 

Peter leaned back in his chair and flexed his fingers which had completely healed, "It's really good. Wade is doing so much better now, he can sleep by himself, he's not shy anymore, he stands up for himself, he's confident-" May interrupted the prince putting a hand on his knee, "And what about you hm?" 

Peter smiled, "I'm a lot better... I- Wade makes everything better, his smile makes me happy." 

May smiled warmly, sympathetically, "I'm so glad dear, so so glad." 

A musical knock on the door rang out and both May and Peter knew instantly that it was Wade. May got up to open the door as Peter's leg was still healing. Wade came in with a large smile and flowers which he handed to May, who took them gladly and hugged Wade. 

"How are you Wade dear?" 

Wade smiled, "I'm just peachy May. I came to get my reading lessons." 

May smiled and patted his shoulder, "Good. I'll leave you two to it then," she said as walked out closing the door behind her. 

Peter smiled and held out his arm gesturing for Wade to come closer, "You really want to learn your ABC's now?" 

Wade sat in Peter's lap and the prince's arms curled around him. Wade nuzzled into Peter's neck, "You know I haven't had sex in like forever!"

Peter scrunched his eyebrows and pulled back from Wade so he could see his face, "Do you want to? I could arrange anything, a deviant, a slave, you could go out..." 

Wade rolled his eyes and sighed, "That's not what I meant." 

Peter just stared at Wade, his teasing expression, and realization dawned on Peter, "You want- with me? Are you sure?" 

Wade laughed and kissed Peter's cheek, a few months ago even just thinking of doing that was out of Wade's reach and now it was perfectly normal. Peter's grasp around Wade tightened, Wade was right they hadn't even kissed in a long time. Everything between them had turned platonic, and it was amazing but Wade was asking for more. 

Peter gulped, "I don't want you to feel like you owe me anything." 

Wade nuzzled his nose into the crook of Peter's neck, "I know, and out of all the crazy beautiful people I've met in this fucking bazaar you're the only one that really gets me." 

Peter sighed and rubbed Wade's back, moving his face so his lips could reach Wade's. Their mouths slotted together, and Wade moved to straddle Peter as his hands wove into the prince's soft brown hair. Peter moaned into the kiss and he pulled Wade closer his hands moving down to Wade's ass. Their tongues smoothed over each other and they both tried to pull closer like they couldn't get enough. They had only done this once before, but unlike last time Wade wasn't confused or controlled. They both let go, and Peter in one swift motion picked Wade up and dumped him on the bed, which was thankfully a short distance from the chair. 

Wade immediately flipped them so that Peter layed on his back and Wade was on top of him holding himself up just inches away from Peter. 

Peter gasped and pulled Wade down to kiss him more and he arched his body up to meet Wade's their half hard members meeting causing them to moan in appreciation.  Wade ground down on Peter and kissed and sucked at his neck, his scarred hand roaming under Peter's shirt. 

Peter quickly got frustrated and separated from Wade so they could both tear their clothes off. Then they were completely naked and Wade was back on top of Peter and Peter's hands roamed over Wade's back feeling the pattern of scars and the tantalizing shift of his muscles as Wade sucked and bit and laved his tongue over Peter's neck. 

Peter flipped them over and ran his hand down Wade's chest stopping and teasing his nipples and then moving down to caress his carved abs. Peter kissed a trail down from Wade's neck to his chest and licked across his abs making Wade groan and pull at Peter's hair. Peter smiled his cat like grin at Wade's lust blown and kissed down to the v on Wade's hip and then he licked a thin line up the side of his fully hardened cock making Wade buck up. 

Peter only smiled though and reached over Wade to the lube in the bedside table. He quickly poured some onto his hand and then wrapped his hand around Wade, pumping his cock twice before letting go and turning around so that his back was to Wade. Then Peter poured more lube onto his fingers and brought it down between himself, his fingers teasing at his entrance. Wade gulped and watched as Peter fingered himself open, and he couldn't help himself but run his hands up Peter's slightly trembling thighs and to his smooth plump ass. Peter's eyes fell closed as Wade kneaded the muscle there and continued fingering himself until he was loose and open. He swung himself back around so he was facing Wade and kissed him tenderly. Wade moaned and held onto Peter's hips as his ass brushed against Wade's dick. 

Peter grabbed Wade's lube slicked cock and lined up with his entrance and slowly sank down onto it making both of them moan and bend their necks. "Fuckk Peterr," Wade almost purred as the prince adjusted himself to being filled up so much. 

Peter rolled his head back, "God Wade- feel so good." With that he started moving, rolling his hips and lifting up to set back down. Wade held onto his hips and met Peter's pace which grew faster and faster until they were both sweaty and moaning and oh so close. 

Wade moved his hand and grabbed Peter's cock which was swollen and leaking and Peter whimpered at the contact before his whole body seized up and he came on Wade's hand his ass clenching down hard on Wade's cock, the pressure making Wade arch his back and come hard inside Peter who fell down onto Wade's chest. 

Wade slipped out of him and they layed down next to each other panting and smiling like idiots. As soon as Peter caught his breath he turned Wade's face and captured his lips with his own. Peter's fingers traced a line of scars on Wade's cheek and Wade's large arms wrapped around Peter's frame. They parted and stared into each others' dilated eyes not knowing what to say with words but communicating absolutely everything nonetheless. 

"You're gorgeous," Peter whispered. 

Wade's eyes softened at the praise he felt he'd never get used to, "You're perfect," he said. 

Peter smoothed his fingers over Wade's cheek, "I hope you never leave me." 

Wade raised his eyebrows in concern and pulled Peter closer nuzzling into his neck, "Where would I go?" 

~

After showering and eating Peter sat at his desk shuffling through various pieces of paper while Wade layed out on the bed throwing an apple into the air and catching it over and over again. 

Peter looked at the map he was holding and glanced back at the various letters he had received and scrunched his eyebrows in concentration. Wade couldn't help but laughing at that face that looked so serious, and so he threw the apple at Peter who yelled but caught it just before it hit him in the face. 

"WADE!" 

Wade laughed loudly holding his stomach, "Oh come on! What's so serious over there that you're breaking your eyebrows looking at it?" 

Peter sighed and sat back taking his glasses off, "I have some reports about Ellie."

Wade's smile fell away and he got up to come next to Peter, "What do you mean?" 

Peter looked up at Wade and put a comforting hand on his arm, "I told you we would find her." 

Wade didn't know whether to be happy or scared. He wanted to see Ellie more than anything but he didn't think he could handle it if she had ended up someplace terrible. No if that was the case then he would rather not know. 

Peter pulled Wade out of his thoughts, "Supposedly she lives on the coast. I'm not sure if it's really her but it could be. We can go see." 

Wade just stood there staring at the map, he couldn't bare to see Ellie hurt. She would be all grown up now, he didn't know what she would look like. "I don't think she would recognize me," Wade's voice cracked and Peter stood up and hugged him, "Everything will work out Wade, I promise." 

 

 

~

Wade kept on readjusting his clothes the whole way to the beach. Peter had had a hard time sneaking out but eventually he had convinced Natasha to just let him go. 

The nervous energy ran high through Wade as he constantly shifted in th carriage. Under normal circumstances Peter would have been nervous too, but he had to be steady if only for Wade's sake. The carriage slowed to a stop on the last patch of grass before the sand started. Peter got out of the carriage first and held his hand out to Wade, helping him down. 

Wade gulped as he viewed the wooden sea worn house that sat just a few yards away from them. The ocean stretched out for miles and it was beautiful but Wade couldn't focus on anything but the fact that maybe this was Ellie. 

Peter walked first with Wade holding his hand behind him. They walked up the cobbled path to the house which even in its worn state looked beautiful in the clear sunny sky, and the warm sand. Peter knocked tentatively on the crooked drift wood door and then the only sound was the waves crashing onto the beach. Wade held his breath but nothing happened. There was no reply, and the careful composure of the former slave started to slip and his heart started beating in his ears. 

Peter squeezed Wade's hand, a reassuring pressure. But before Peter could knock again laughter and happy screaming came from farther down on the beach. Both men looked around the house and saw a group of children on the beach laughing and playing in the water and on the sand, and among them was a taller woman with her hair tied up in a colorful bandana. 

Wade's hand slipped from Peter's as he instantly recognized the distant figure. Before he knew what was happening he was running, his feet slipping on the loose sand and Peter followed distantly unable to keep up on his still healing leg. 

~

Ellie was enjoying the hot sun when she saw the figure of a man running toward her and the children. Instantly she hardened and put herself between the man and the children. 

The figure slowed as he neared and they ended up just a few feet away from each other just staring. Wade could see the young Ellie etched into this new version. She was tall, strong, the muscles in her arms flexing, and her dark brown eyes were the same as his own. She was so old Wade could laugh, and he was so elated to see her, and to see her well. 

Ellie put her hands on her hips and stared down the stranger in front of her, "Who are you?" 

Wade couldn't help but smiling as his breathing became erratic and tears threatened his eyes. "Ellie." 

Suddenly a lifetime rushed through Ellie's mind. Suddenly she was back in a wheat field staring at stars holding her brother's hand. She saw his face in the strangers, saw his eyes which were always full of life, and that smile, that precious smile that had made everything alright in the nightmares of her childhood. 

"Wade," she breathed out. 

Then suddenly Wade surged towards her and she wrapped her arms around him. They clutched at each other like they were oxygen and Wade couldn't help but start crying. 

"Wade... I thought I'd never see you again," Ellie said as she clung to Wade's neck. 

Wade squeezed her tight, "Oh Ellie you're so fucking big!" 

They both started laughing then and Ellie kissed Wade's cheek, "So are you."

Ellie's smile was huge and bright, and then she lightly punched Wade's shoulder, "It's been so long hasn't it?" Ellie's smile faltered for a second and a tear rolled down her cheek. Wade wiped it away with his thumb, "I'm sorry Ellie-bellie." 

Ellie wrapped her arms around Wade and they held each other like that for awhile. Peter watched from afar and he couldn't help but smile at the fact that they both had the same smile. 

Wade and Ellie's hug was interrupted when one of the little kids came and tugged on Ellie's skirt, "Um Ms. Ellie can I go up to the house." 

Ellie let go of Wade and looked from the child up to the house. That's when she noticed the carriage and the other man standing just a few yards away. She scrunched her eyebrows and Wade followed her gaze, suddenly remembering Peter. 

"Oh Els this is Prince Peter, he helped me find you." 

Peter waved awkwardly toward them and Ellie smiled and started walking towards the house, "Come on everyone. Let's have lunch." 

As soon as she said lunch all of the children screamed in joy and started a stampede up to the house. Ellie waved for Wade and Peter to come join them, "It's not anything royal worthy but it's not half bad." 

Wade smiled, "This is your house? Are those your kids?" 

Ellie laughed and rolled her eyes, "It's my house but there is no wayy those are my kids." 

Wade looked at her and the kids, "We have a lot to talk about." 

~

All the little kids helped to set the table which only seated four. And then everyone grabbed bowls and filled them up and soon the whole house was full with people eating in ever corner, on the stairs, the floor, the counter tops. 

Ellie, Wade, and Peter sat at the table and Ellie couldn't help staring at Wade.

"Anyways what happened to your face? You look like tree bark."

Wade rolled his eyes, "Oh please. My skin is wayy smoother than yours." 

Ellie stuck her tongue out, and then Wade went through his whole story, which he smoothed out with jokes and light hearted similes. Peter was stunned at Wade's ability to make getting chained and burned into something out of a comedy play. 

Ellie saw right through the jokes though, she recognized the way Wade talked. He had done the same thing when he had explained things to Ellie when they were things. So Ellie laughed and smiled and held Wade's hand but on the inside she was crying her heart out because Wade had sacrificed everything for her. 

When Wade was done he looked at Ellie, "And what about you Ms. Beach Queen what have you been doing all these years?" 

Ellie smiled and leaned back in her chair, "Well after you so rudely handed me all that money and left, I ran away with absolutely no sense of direction. Eventually after three nights I ended up here and there was no where left to run. This place was abandoned and so I slept here and I watched some fishermen do there thing and I picked it up. I fixed up the house and now it's a home for kids in situations like we were in." 

Wade and Ellie's lives had turned out so differently. Ellie had done so well for herself, and now she was helping other people. She was strong and independent and Wade couldn't have been more proud he thought his heart my burst right through his chest. 

"It was all worth it," Wade said and Ellie squeezed his hand hard.

"I'm so sorry Wade." But Wade just shook his head, "I met a pretty sexy prince because of it, and now I live in a palace so we didn't do too bad did we Els." 

Ellie smiled and shook her head, "We didn't do too bad." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! I absolutely love Ellie I wanna date her.


End file.
